Never mind, i'll found someone like you
by Sui-AliRs
Summary: El destino es cruel, más si te vas de intercambio un año y al regresar te enteras que el hombre que amas va a casarse. Never mind, I'll FOUND SOMEONE LIKE YOU. Inspirado en la canción de Adele. Por fin Capútlo 9 UP! AMUTO love
1. Noticias Inesperadas

**Lectores!  
><strong>

Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fanfic.

Como tal vez se habrán dado cuenta, está inspirado en la canción de Adele _Someone like you!_

La verdad, es que me sentí realmente identificada con esta canción, puesto que estoy vivendo lo mismo. Entre tanta tristeza sólo como acto reflejo, tomé una hoja y un lapicero, escribí y escribí, todo lo que sentía, pero lo bueno es que por fin me siento más libre :D  
>Espero les guste.<br>Recomiendo que mientras leen, escuchen la suso-dicha canción.

**Disclaimer:** Shugo chara no me pertenece, es de las maravillosas mentes de Peach-pit.

* * *

><p>Qué puedes hacer cuando el corazón duele tanto que ni siquiera puedes respirar…<p>

Miro a la ventana y todo es tan oscuro, doloroso, deprimente.

Caigo y caigo profundamente, _por ti._

Siento a la gravedad arrastrándome al fondo de éste agujero. Allí, depositaré todas las palabras que dijiste, las promesas recitadas por tus labios aún cuando tus ojos miraban fijamente los míos.

¿¡Acaso no puedes verlo!... Me estoy rompiendo. (_sollozos.._)

Sangra todo, desde lo más recóndito en mi ser.

Hasta las lágrimas de mis ojos se tiñó de aquel color; rojo.

Mis dedos tiemblen mientras escribo

Y es que un fuego ha iniciado en mi corazón.

Sólo erán MENTIRAS! Tú no miraste atrás, pasaste de mí, de mi amor.

Qué hiciste con el dolor que te causó mi partida?

No puedo comprender… La razón no me alcanza.

Mi mente sólo las reproduce, cómo puede ser que ya no sea cierto…

Engañaste vilmente a mis oídos cuando pronunciaste "_TE AMO_" 

Fue un juego decir en mi partida: "_Siento que se va la mujer de mi vida_"

Oh! Por favor, no sigas aniquilando mas mi triste corazón.

Siento tanto frío que hasta el ambiente ya se heló.

Y es que me entero, precisamente ahora cuando regreso por ti.

_Amu soltó su lapicero y seco las lágrimas que escurrían a través de su rostro._

_Se levantó del escritorio y fue hasta su cama, recostándose y abrazando la almohada en forma de luna. _

_Forzó una sonrisa. Pero desapareció ante el recuerdo de la noticia de hace unas horas._

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto va a casarse…_

* * *

><p>Seán libres de subir mi ánimo con un review (Chantaje emocional) xD<br>Críticas buenas, malas, tomates, pasteles (Mmmm) *¬*  
>Se recibe de todo!<br>Bye...  
><strong>Sui-AliRs<strong>_  
><em>


	2. Conociéndonos

**Hi**** People!**__

Aquí su humilde servidora reportándose ;)

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, me motivaron al cien, así que aquí paso a dejarles el siguiente capítulo.

Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: Shugo chara no me pertenece, sólo los nombres que desconozcan xD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dos años atrás<strong>_

Ahh! Que aburrimiento! U.U

Porqué tenía que ser el primer día de clases, no quería madrugar, detesto los lunes Y.Y Encima tener que llegar a interactuar con nuevos individuos…

(Se quejaba mentalmente Amu)

Bueno, lo interesante es que todas las personas de este lugar tienen los mismos intereses que yo, quién diría, por fin la Universidad, aprendiendo arte, cómo serán todas las personas, los profesores, me emociona mucho ^.^

Mmmm, primero, tengo que mirar mis horarios

(15 minutos después)

Listo, horarios guardados ;)

Ahora… a buscar el salón de la inducción… cómo era, bloque 2 piso 2, auditorio Yamato Eru.

Jumjujum, Amu tarareaba una canción cuando de pronto tropezó con alguien, puck

Ahhh, gomen. Jeje *gota estilo anime*

- ¬¬ Claro, claro, se nota que eres nueva ¬¬, por qué caminas tan despistadamente?

En serio lo siento T-T es sólo que a veces me pierdo en mis pensamientos U.U

Pero, mucho gusto, soy Hinamori Amu, tengo 18 años y soy estudiante de Artes Escénicas con énfasis en Música. Y tú? ^.^

- *suspiro* Mucho gusto, soy Hoshina Utau, tengo 19 años y soy estudiante de 2 año de Técnica Vocal y ahora empiezo Artes Escénicas con énfasis en Música.

O.O Hontoni? Sugoi! _Refirió una emocionada Amu._ O sea que seremos compañeras de curso! No te parece genial?

- Tú si que eres expresiva no Hinamori

Jeje, lo siento -.- la verdad me alegra mucho tener a alguien con quien compartir en el salón, soy un poco introvertida y me incomoda entablar conversaciones, pero ya que nos tropezamos debe ser que Kamisama quiso que nos conociéramos :D

-Jajajaja, eres muy divertida, pero bueno, ya que fue cosa de Dios, puedes llamarme Utau, de verdad es un gusto ^.^

Hai! Utau-chan, tu puedes llamarme Amu.

-Bueno Amu, te parece se seguimos al Auditorio, sería muy incomodo llegar tarde y ser observados.

Bueno, vamos Utau.

_2 horas después _

Que charla tan aburrida -.- me duele el trasero de estar sentada, Utau por qué no me dijiste que era tan poco productivo y entretenido estar allí -.-

- Jum, pero que energías tienes de saber sobre el plantel Amu? Estar en las inducciones es muy importante, así conocerás tus salones y a los profesores, o prefieres ir preguntando a cualquier persona y tal vez te hagan alguna maldad por ser nueva?

o.O en serio Utau-chan, son así de malos?

-Si Amu, hay hasta peores.

Menos mal estuve en la charla y apunté todo. :P

-Ey Amu, vamos a tomar un jugo, te invito.

Gracias, dijo la peli rosada.

Sentadas en la cafetería

-Bueno srta. Hinamori, cuénteme de ud.

Ok Utau, pero deja de un lado lo de srta.

Como te dije, me llamo Hinamori Amu, tengo 18 años y pues entraré a estudiar Artes Escénicas con énfasis en Música, todo es porque, me gusta actuar, cantar y el piano, el cual toco desde los 9 años, me gustan los deportes, en especial voleyball, tengo una hermana menor llamada Ami, va a l instituto, tiene 12 años, su cabello también es rosa como el mío y ella realmente ama cantar, mis padres; bueno ellos son un caso particular, mi madre se llama Midori y es escritora, ella es realmente amable, mi padre, bueno es el típico padre celoso, se llama Tsumugu, es fotógrafo, y siempre nos conciente mucho.

Vivo en una casa algo espaciosa, me mudé hace poco pero tiene mucho calor de hogar, el espacio que más me gusta es mi habitación pues tiene un maravilloso balcón y queda muy cerca de aquí, de hecho como a unas 7 cuadras… y ya, creo que eso es todo.

Bueno, su turno Hoshina Utau :P

-Ok, ok, Me llamo Hoshina Utau, tengo 19 años, soy hija única, vivo con mi madre y su esposo, ella se llama Souko, y es psicóloga, su esposo se llama Aruto y es gerente de una compañía financiera, es amable aunque casi no hablamos, pero siempre cumple mis caprichos, fin. Esa es mi historia.

Que fría, cuéntame más de ti, no sé tus pasatiempos, porque escogiste la carrera o porque haces 2 carreras…

-Que insistente Amu, esta bien, la verdad amo cantar es mi sueño más profundo y pues ingresé a Artes para complementar mi expresión en el escenario, Técnica vocal por el momento lo estoy haciendo de 4-6 con un profesor particular, por eso tengo tiempo para estar en Artes, además, también me gusta el teatro. La verdad soy poco dedicada para los deportes, casi no me gustan pero también prefiero el voleyball, no soy tan mala jeje. Ahh tengo un novio desde hace un año, se llama Souma Kuukai, él sí que ama los deportes, seguramente se llevarán muy bien. Siempre me insiste para que vayamos a trotar, nadar etc. U.U

Lo conocí poco antes de entrar a la Universidad, vivíamos cerca y siempre me gustó, pero creo que soy muy orgullosa para aceptarlo, así que siempre lo ignoré, al final lo ví un día con una linda srta, me enojé tanto que le tiré encima una gaseosa que estaba bebiendo jajajaja, el punto es que ella era su prima, pero eso sirvió para a sincerarnos, poco después comenzamos a salir formalmente y desde eso estamos juntos, el entrena con el equipo de la universidad soccer, es muy talentoso, pero estudia Administración de Empresas, rara combinación cierto, jajaja

Jajajaja siii, muy extraña se rió Amu.

Ahora sí, eso es todo de mí, ahhh y también vivo muy cerca de aquí por "…." (N/A: cómo no se nombre de barrios japoneses, omitiré, xD sorry U.U )

En serio Utau, yo también vivo allí, de casualidad en la calle 15?

-La verdad sí, mi casa es color hueso, y hace poco se pasaron a mi lado, Amu, tu casa es la número 4?

Si si, quiere decir que somos vecinas, Wiiii

-Jajaja, que gran coincidencia, bueno Kuukai vive en la casa 10, hoy te lo presentaré ^.^

Gracias, Utau, eres genial.

-Bueno, ya hablamos mucho, mejor vamos a la clase de música empieza en 5 minutos, no puedo creer que hayamos pasado una hora y 15 minutos hablando.

_Dirigiéndose al bloque 6_

-Shhh Amu, por quí, entra suave, si el profesor nota la interrupción nos fichará de por vida, es muy cruel ¬¬

Ok Utau *murmuración*

Al interior del salón

Bueno estudiantes, bienvenidos a mi clase… blablabla…

Soy Profesor. Nakumara blablabla él es mi asistente y será su tutor para lo que necesiten.

Mucho gusto, soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto, tengo 20 años y estoy para ayudarles

O-O *mente de Amu* (Es muy apuesto, que ojos más hermosos y su cabello, es cool, alto, tiene labios muy perfectos y habla seductoramente, tal como me lo recomendó el doctor) *¬*

-Amu ¬¬ cierra la boca, se te cae la baba ¬¬

Jeje, gomen Utau, es que no lo ves, es realmente atractivo!

-Claro que lo veo, pero no pierdas el tiempo, es la persona mas arrogante y ególatra con la que te podrás topar, media Universidad ha pasado por su cama y la otra mitad, excluyéndome, se muere por él. No te lo recomiendo, quita tus ojos de él, te presentaré algún lindo y amable chico después.

*sonrojo* no seas tonta, no quiero conocer a nadie, sólo dije que es atractivo, nada más, después de todo los ojos son para mirar xD y no estoy interesada en nadie arrogante y altivo, detesto ese tipo de personas.

-Mejor Amu, él te haría llorar, pero Ikuto es amigo de mi novio y es alguien amable y divertido, solo que sus ínfulas de súper estrella lo hacen levitar en vez de caminar, después que te acostumbras a él, lo soportas.

Mmmm, veo, en fin, como te digo, no me interesa rodearme de ese tipo de personas.

_Bueno estudiantes, por favor diríjanse a mi escritorio para tomar una copia sobre la lectura de la próxima clase, deben traerla leida ¬¬_

-Que Sr. Más aburrido, como deja taller desde ya ¬¬

Jeje cálmate Utau, yo voy por la lectura.

_Dirigiéndose al escritorio_

Etto, disculpe, podría por favor alcanzarme una copia?

_Volteándose, mirando fíjamente, de arriba abajo, con un toque de despectividad e ironía_ .

Me hablas a mí? *Sarcasmo*

Perdón? (Que ego más inflado), si, con quién más, con la pared?

Si no vas a ser amable y alcanzarme la copia, entonces no estorbes, permiso *empuja* *toma copia y se va al puesto*

Uish! Idiota, estúpido, arrogante *refunfuñe con desprecio* qué se cree, qué porque es lindo qué? Tono ¬¬ lo odio ¬¬

-Eyy, cálmate Amu, respira. Inhala, exhala. Qué pasó?

El tonto-hermoso ése, me miro como si yo fuera una prenda sucia ¬¬

-Jajaja, no te preocupes él es así, ignóralo y vámonos.

Esta bien.

**De nuevo en el presente.**

Hi, hi Utau dess,

Utau, hola, soy Amu.

-Amu! Hola! Que alegría escucharte, wow, cómo estás, hace como … 1 día no hablábamos jajajaja.

Tonta, estoy bien gracias, Utau-chan, recuerdas… El día en qué nos conocimos, hace 2 años *la voz de Amu se quebraba al hablar* ése día fue maravilloso Utau-chan ese jugo estaba delicioso, *lágrimas corrían por su rostro* ése día también lo conocí a él, te acuerdas Utau-chan

-Shh, tranquila Amu, no llores, todo estará bien, calmate, claro que recuerdo ese día, conocí a mi mejor amiga, ha sido de las mejores cosas que han pasado en mi vida.

Ya sabes que no debes llorar Amu, por favor no estés triste, no ahora cuando estás al otro lado del mundo y no puedo consolarte,

Mju Utau, gomen ne, soy muy tonta, ponerme a llorar por esos recuerdos, ya estaré mejor.

Ok Amu, tranquila. Además recuerda, nos veremos en 2 semanas.

Sip, me tranquiloizaré.

-Oye Amu, Kuukai te envía saludos, dice que le traigas cerezas al coñac ^.^

Jeje, ok, le llevaré.

-Ey Amu.

Dime Utau.

-Te quiero y tú eres muy valiente, te admiro, cuídate.

Gracias Utau. Bye.

_Amu cerró el teléfono y miro al cielo, se encontraba más oscuro como jamás antes lo había visto, sus tonos grises mostraban una tormenta que se avecinaba, parecida a la tormenta que había en su corazón, hoy definitivamentecomenzaría una gran tempestad en París._

* * *

><p>Qué tal el capí?<p>

Fue un triste final T_T espero que les haya gustado y pues estoy abierta a leer cualquier opinión, crítica, idea etc.  
>Si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en preguntar, con gusto aclararé.<p>

Por otra parte, la historia será narrada tanto en pasado como en presente.

No siendo más, infinitas gracias por sus Reviews y apoyo.

Espero muchos más muajaja xD

Besos y abrazos

**Sui-AliRs**_  
><em>


	3. La 2daimpresión 100pre es peor q la 1era

**Hello people! Volví!**

**(8) No estaba muerta andaba de parranda (8) xD  
><strong>Aunque literalmente no, se asemeja, era de vacaciones.

Disculpen la tardanza, aquí traigo el 3, espero sea de su agrado y me dejen muchos reviews! :3

Notas: los Guiones son para separar quien es el que habla, generalmente si son 2 personas, un personaje los lleva otro no y así, lo que está en cursiva son explicaciones y en este caso, hacen ubicación al presente. En fon ojalá no las enrede O.o

**SC no me pertenece, sólo amo sus personajes y hago historias para que sean felices *cof cof* a mi manera xD**

**Espero lo disfruten :D SIGAN!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Un nuevo día. Amu se levantó de su cama como de costumbre, fue al baño a tomar una deliciosa ducha caliente, salió, se miró al espejo no asombrándose de sus hinchados párpados, no por nada llevaba llorando una semana seguida, aunque le había prometido a Utau no estar triste, hace 5 días. Al final, el maquillaje todo lo podía corregir, daba gracias a Dios y a su tía Rena que le obsequiara un kit profesional con instrucciones.<em>

_Salió del cuarto de baño se vistió, se miró al espejo y bajó por desayuno, recorrió con su vista todo el lugar, el edificio de estudiantes transferidos en el que se encontraba, dentro de 6 días ya no estaría más allí, quería recordar cada detalle a la perfección, el lugar que la había visto crecer en un año, donde había pasado sus momentos más alegres, pero también los más frustrantes al estar separada de la persona que amaba y con quién prometió tener un futuro._

_Tal vez en ese momento sus promesas fueron un pensamiento inmaduro y vacío, por eso todo se había quebrado y él no la había esperado._

_Su amor no fue tan fuerte como para romper las barreras intercontinentales, pero Amu no entendía porque ella si podía ser fiel a su promesa, a sus palabras a sus sentimientos, eso seguía causando el mismo dolor, por eso sus lágrimas no podían ser detenidas, al igual que sus sentimientos por Ikuto, eran infinitas._

_En el pasado, 2 años atrás_

Fiu, Amu suspiró agotada, no podía creer todo lo que le habían puesto ha hacer para su prueba de Voleyball, abdominales, dorsales, correr, saltos, ranas etc. En ese momento podría morir su materia por exceso de uso. Encima, el exigente asistente del entrenador, acaso era costumbre que los ayudantes del profesor fueran malos?

Aunque resultó una sorpresa que dicho asistente fuera nada más y nada menos que el novio de Utau; Souma Kuukai. Su amiga tenía razón, era un chico agradable pero aficionado.

La peli-rosa ya llevaba 2 semanas de clase y precisamente ayer s había ido a presentar su prueba para ingresar a deporte formativo, especialemente Voleyball.

Cada uno de esos días había sido divertido con Utau, quién se hacía ver distante y seria, pero una vez tomaba confianza era completamente diferente, atenta, malegeniada, caprichosa y divertida. Con el resto del salón todo normal, chicos tranquilos, inquietos, desubicados, lo normal. Más con Hoshina era distinto, el hecho de vivir al lado de la otra las convertía en inseparables, aunque con Kuukai cerca, la rubia olvidada a su fiel amiga y podría ser la más vil traidora ¬¬ ¡lo que hace el amor!

Por lo menos había logrado que evitaran el tema de "Yo tengo un amigo que debes conocer" bla bla.

No se podía mentir, habían sido sus mejores 2 semanas de vida, pero en ese momento se encontraba en su cama rendida por el cansancio todo gracias al amable Kuukai. Y para colmo de males, había tenido que llegar a casa a leer las copias para la clase de Música, que acabaron con sus pocas neuronas vivas. Aunque se sentía feliz por no haber tenido que ver nuevamente al odioso y arrogante asistente de Nakumara- sensei, todo pintaba con que su apretada agenda en el estudio no le había dado tiempo, cosa que Amu agradecía infinitamente, fuera lo que fuera, esas clases sin su presencia eran gratas y tranquilizantes, no entendía porque tenía que ver 2 veces a la semana Música, pero la idea de que Tsukiyomi no estuviera presente le daba extrañas sensaciones en su corazón. La 2vez se sintió feliz, pero curiosa al recordar las hermosas facciones del joven, la 3cera vez reconoció la decepción que le produjo su ausencia y hoy viernes, la 4ta, se dio por vencida llegando a la conclusión que sólo le llamaba la atención alguien a quien le pudiera discutir, en fin. Tal vez ya no vuelva a verlo. Extrañamente eso hizo que su corazón se apretara. Tranquilizándose un poco fue a tomar una ducha, se vistió cuando su paz fue interrumpida…

_Ring-ring_

Si, Amu dess

-Amu-san!

¬¬ Kuukai, qué pasó ?

-Mmm, estas molesta por el ejercicio, si fui flexible contigo, no te enseñaron en casa a no ser rencorosa, que mal Amu, no lo imaginaba de ti.

¬¬ Kuukai, no juegues conmigo, te conté que llevaba varios meses sin hacer deporte consecutivamente, pero todo lo que le decías al profesor era; Sensei- Sensei, la srta. Hinamori quiere trotar más, dice que le emociona la idea de entrar al equipo.

-Pero tu dijiste que querías entrar a Voleyball, esos son puestos peliados.

Pero también quería conservar mis piernas ¬¬

-Jeje *gota, anime* cálmate Amu-san. No me hagas mala vibra, mira que somos vecinos, ya cuasi-amigos, lo importante es que pasaste yeah!

Si, si, cómo digas Kuukai. Me imagino que llamas porque necesitas algo, en qué puedo ayudar?

-Esa es la actitud, la verdad es que saldré con unos amigos y Utau a comer, y pues queríamos invitarte, para que no estés encerrada, debes salir de tus 4 paredes.

Pe – (_ya iba a comenzar a quejarse pues todo le sonaba a que le querían presentar a alguien cuando Kuukai adivinó sus pensamientos_)

-Y no Amu, no es para presentarte a alguien, solo para que te relajes, llevas 2 semanas de clase y como 3 de vivir por aquí y no has salidos de los alrededores, sólo para ir a la universidad.

Ok, ok, es sólo que me aburre salir, además todavía no ordeno mi horario y me siento cansada, los profesores han sido exigentes.

-Esta bien peli-rosa, en 1 horas paso junto con Utau por ti. Comeremos pizza porque es tu favorita para compensarte lo de hoy, te parece ;)

Mmm si lo pones así, hecho. Pero, quién te dijo que amo la pizza?

-Jaja, le pregunté a Utau, pues hoy celebraremos oficialmente tu llegada a la zona. Nos vemos.

Ok Souma, bye.

Mmm, que me pondré, jeans, falda, harem pants, haber…

Creo que esto estará bien, unos Harem pants beige, blusa cafe de tiras y unos lindos tacos morados. Listo.

Amu se cambió tranquilamente, puso una diadema estilo hippie en su frente con su cabello suelto y el flequillo de lado, maquilló suavemente sus ojos, sólo lapiz delineador para ser exactos. Brillo rosa, perfume y perfecta, conforme. Se vió al espejo, su lindo cabello rosa caía hasta más de la mitad de su cintura y se ensortijaba delicadamente, pocas veces lo usaba suelto, más bien en un moño, era más cómodo, pero hoy quería lucir diferente. Amu se inquieto pues tenía una rara sensación en su interior como si algo fuera a pasar. Ignorándola armo su bolso y miro el reloj, vaya 58 minutos exactos mientras se organizó, tiempo record. Sonó su celular, era un text: "Estamos abajo, Utau"

Tomó su bolso, bajó las gradas, no vió a nadie en casa, sólo una nota; _regresamos a las 11pm cuídate. Con amor Mamá, Papá y Ami._ Siguió de largo, abrió la puerta de su casa, luego el ante-jardín, vió el auto verde oscuro de Kuukai, a Utau de co-piloto y una figura en el asiento trasero, no le importó, se acercó, cuando…

Oh oh, o-O esto no le podía estar pasando, que diablos hacía Tsukiyomi allí?

Hey! Amu, cómo estás, sube. –Saludó Kuukai, a lo que la chica respondió con una mirada de profundo odio.

Etto, eje, hola Amu, refirió una nerviosa Utau. Nuevamente la peli-rosa miró mal, solo que con más desprecio.

Utau se bajó rápidamente del auto y alcanzó a su amiga. Amu, cálmate, yo no sabía nada de esto, simplemente Kuukai llegó a mi casa con él, que querías que le dijera, Ey Kuukai, tira a Tsukiyomi por la ventanilla que Amu no lo quiere ver ni pintado.

No podía, ok? No te molestes, sube al auto, ni lo notarás.

-Mira Hoshina Utau ¬¬

Shh Amu, habla despacio dijo Utau chistando a su amiga.

*_susurro de Amu_* ni loca o porque me paguen mil millones de dólares me subo a un auto donde esté ése estúpido, así que gracias por la invitación, puedo ir en mi auto al restaurante, sólo dame la dirección.

Amu, porfa, ten piedad de mí, qué le digo a Kuukai, quieres que sepan que te importa Ikuto, eso sólo causaría el efecto contrario, solo siéntate a su lado en el auto, nada te pasará.

Mmm *grito contenido con un deje de frustración* Esta bien, pero me haré en el otro extremo.

Gracias Amu, te adoro.

La peli-rosa se subió al auto sin notar las penetrantes miradas del ojiazul, quien no salía de su asombro ante tal belleza de mujer. No podía negarlo, era atractiva, dulce, expresiva, con carácter y con una pisca sensual, de la cual parecía no haberse enterado.

La primera vez que la vio le llamó la atención la extraña cabellera, pero cuando se dirigió por las copias tuvo tiempo de reparar su figura, tenía buen físico, lindo rostro, parecía inteligente, pero su cabello recogido la hacía ver común, en cambio ahora daba una impresión decidida y coqueta, esta chica le gustaba, claro que sí.

_En el auto._

Ya en el auto, la peli-rosa notó disimuladamente a su acompañante, atractivo como siempre, su corazón dio un vuelco como de emoción, vestido todo de negro, pero claramente sexy, su cabello y sus ojos si eran extraños. Era un hombre atractivo, lastima su arrogancia…

Como si hubiese leído su mente comenzó con su repertorio, si que sería un laaargooo viaje.

Vaya vaya, a quién tenemos aquí; a la pendenciera primípara. Que grata sorpresa no? – bufó irónicamente Ikuto –

Amu respondió con un gruñido. Grrr

Pendenciera, a que te refieres Ikuto, Amu ya te ocasionó problemas, -dijo en tono burlesco el castaño.-

Si queridísimo Souma, ya sabes las nuevas vienen con ínfulas de grandes, pero poco a poco se les baja la altanería.

Jajaja, eres malo Ikuto, no molestes a Amu, ella no es así, seguramente la provocaste.

No Kuukai, sabes que soy incapaz, a esta niña le falta disciplina es todo.

Ey! Basta, se olvida que estamos presentes, _terminó Utau irritadamente._

No quiero un comentario más acerca de eso ok. Y tú Ikuto ya. Por favor.

-Ok, Utau, bandera blanca, no vuelvo abrir mi boca.

*Amu, le refería maldiciones mentales a Ikuto, como deseaba ahorcarlo y dejarlo morada para que rimara con sus ojos. Agradecía la fuerte paciencia que poseía, sino, ya no existiría un Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

El resto del camino fue tranquilo, con algunos comentarios de parte de los chicos y acompañado de música, al llegar al restaurante, Amu quedó impactada y feliz, era de sus favoritos, entraron y se instalaron en una mesa grande, en la cual ya esperaban algunos chicos, completamente desconocidos para Amu, pero claramente familiares para los otros 3.

Tomaron asiento, Amu lo más lejos de Ikuto que pudo, terminó junto a un aparentemente amable y lindo chico, quien le dedico una sonrisa.

Mucho gusto, soy Yano Aaron, tu debes de ser Hinamori Amu, Utau habla mucho de ti.

-Hola, si, esa soy, no esperaba ser tan conocida jeje. _La peli-rosa sonrió gustosa, éste chico le agradaba._

Que linda sonrisa Amu, no me lo tomes a mal, bueno.

-Gr-gracias, *sonrojo*

Amu y Aaron hablaban tranquilamente sin notar las muecas de desagrado que hacía cierto peli-azul al otro lado de la mesa.

Y dime Amu, hace mucho conoces a los chicos, Ikuto, Utau, Kuukai,

-Ey wait, a el tal Tsukiyomi no lo conozco, solo he tenido la mala suerte de tenerlo cerca y a Utau y Kuukai, solo 2 semanas atrás, en la universidad, aparte somos vecinos.

Ahh veo, pero no te agrada Ikuto, aunque el también es tu vecino.

-Perdón, no, a él lo vi en la universidad, no entiendo lo de vecino.

Pues Kuukai y Ikuto viven en casas continuas, o sea que eso también lo convierte en tu vecino.

-Por favor, no alteres más mi día, ya tuve suficiente.

Jaja eres graciosa, pero ok, cambiemos de tema.

Durante la noche los chicos hablaron entre sí, comieron pizza, helado. Una que otra vez Ikuto lanzaba comentarios incomodos acerca de Amu, sin decir que era Amu, pero Utau y ella lo sabían bien.

Eso sólo irritaba a la peli-rosa, pero decidió ignorarlo, lo que desagradó sobre manera al ojiazul.

Ya todos muy agotados partieron a casa, solo que esta vez Amu salió con Aaron, quien también era su vecino, gustosa de no tener que ver a Ikuto aceptó.

Al llegar a casa, se bajó del auto, dijo adiós a Yano, parece que sus papas no habían llegado, suponía que se les pasó el tiempo y se quedaron en casa de sus amigos. Subió las gradas, iban a comenzar a desvestirse pero el timbre de la puerta la interrumpió.

¿Quién sería a estás horas?

* * *

><p>Qué tal les pareció? Ah?<p>

Cuéntenme sus opiniones, motivan bastante.

Gracias a todas por sus maravillosos Reviews: **SmilexMe, ViCkY-199, Smash, BeBu, Izumi Miyu O.O, qiutyvampire.** Perdón lo tarde U.U pero me encantaría recibir más, exprimí mi cerebro para conseguirlos `-´ Jajaja

Creo que deliro por lo tarde. Besos!

**Att: Sui-AliRs**


	4. Revelaciones y Sorpresas

**Señoritas, buenas!**

**Aquí reportándome, en éste capítulo encontrarán mucha información, que seguramente será de su agrado y otra que no tanto U.U**

**Es narrado todo por Ikuto, así que disculparán, es difícil estar en la mente de un chico xD**

**Espero que no me odien por cosas varias que leerán… shhh pero todo es necesario ya verán. Por otro lado, dejé algunos cabos sueltos muajajaa xD y até otros xD**

**Nos leemos en el próximo y espero lo disfruten :D**

**Ya saben, SC no es mío:(**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todavía en el pasado (1 semana antes de entrar a clases) <strong>_

Ikuto POV

-Grrr que aburrido, precisamente éste año tenía que tocarme de monitor permanente de música encima con primíparas y para sumarle, en técnica vocal I tengo que tomar las pruebas, Hara-sensei dice: Es que los violinistas tienen excelente oído Itsukiyomi –El peli azul remedó a su profesor.

Jajajaja -Kuukai cayó al suelo de risa.

-Eres un idiota Souma ¬¬, no debería reírte del mal ajeno ¬¬. Suficiente tengo con perder mi valioso tiempo en las clases de primer año ¬¬

Eyy cálmate amigo, deja tanta controversia, al final eres tú quien gana. Siempre no andas rondando a las nuevas de la Universidad? Ahora, empezarás con tu casting semestral, sin levantar las sospechas de nadie, sutilmente y tendrás notas extras. Todos quieren eso.

-¬¬ Pero tienes razón podré estudiar a las nuevas, eso será divertido.

Ves. No hay mal que por bien no venga. Pero, cómo fue que terminaste siendo asistente, que yo sepa tu no aplicaste para eso, o sí?

-No Kuukai, qué te pasa, jamás. Mi tiempo es oro. Recibí ayer una llamada del profesor, dijo que si me podía dirigir a su oficina hoy, por eso te pedí en la mañana que me acompañaras y ta tan. Dijo que fui recomendado por Hara-sensei, así que Nakumara-sensei acepto gustoso.

Y por qué no te re usaste? Tu no haces lo que los demás quieren, a menos que te traiga algún beneficio.

_El rostro de Ikuto se tensó un poco y como un susurro pronunció. _Aruto.

Mmm veo. _El peli castaño bajo su mirada y sintió algo de tristeza por su amigo, no necesitaba más información para comprender el porque Ikuto había aceptado, ese nombre hablaba por sí solo._

Bueno, pero no te preocupes, de todas maneras, asegúrate de darle buenas notas a Utau ;)

-De que hablas tonto, te digo estaré con los de PRIMER AÑO! No segundo, lento.

Yin *Sonrisa coqueta de Kuukai* Lo que no sabes querido Ikuto, es que Utau entrará éste año a Artes Escénicas con énfasis en Música. Ahora quién es el lento –Reía y reía el oji verde con emoción.

-Qué? A mi porque nadie me dice nada. Y te atreves a llamarme mejor amigo Souma ¬¬

Ey, pero si te lo dijo la misma Utau, tu nunca escuchas ¬¬

-Ahh si, entonces no le digas que no le presté atención o.O ya sabes como se pone si es ignorada O-O

Jajaja. Tranquilo, soy una tumba.

Ikuto.

-Si.

Al final que vas a hacer con Mimi-chan

-No lo sé, estoy aburrido de estar en un ring de pelea todo el tiempo. Pero sabes que la quiero, sino no estuviera con ella.

Si, llevas muchísimo tiempo con ella, 1 año para el gran Itsukiyomi es como un siglo. xD Pero deberías ponerte serio si quieres que las cosas funcionen, ella ya te dijo que no te pasaría un engaño más y hasta el momento va 1.

-Pero no es mi culpa, -Dijo inocente el peli azul- o es que yo les flirteo. De ninguna manera, ellas son quienes se consiguen mi número y me invitan a salir, yo que soy amable acepto, para que no se sientan mal.

Ayy Ikuto _+suspiró cansadamente Kuukai+_ Es tu problema, tu verás.

-Sii ya, no te pongas en el papel de papá regañón.

Jajajajaja –Ambos soltaron a reír.

-Tal vez más adelante me ajuicie, así como tú con Utau.

*.* -_Los ojos del castaño brillaban de emoción._ Si, ella es hermosa, inteligente y perfecta, como no voy a ajuiciarme.

-Ya, ya. Estas enamorado, entendí. Yo también amo a Mimi, sólo me falta un poco más de seriedad.

Bueno Ikuto, ya debo irme. Llevaré a Utau a comer helado.

-Claro, nos vemos.

_**En la semana de ingreso a clases.**_

Ikuto se despertó muy temprano para presentarse ante Nakumara-sensei, supuestamente debía introducirlo con respecto al tema de las clases y con los otros asistentes de docentes.

Entró al bloque de Artes, pasó por su dirección de programa; Violín. Si algo prefería de la Universidad al Conservatorio, era la posibilidad de ver otras materias que te complementarían artísticamente, como él, que a pesar de estar sólo en un instrumento, podía matricular, clases de técnica vocal, respiración, expresión etc. Recogió su horario, pasó por la cafetería, compró un late, siguió a las aulas de los Docentes y se encontró de frente con su problema.

Amor! Te extrañé tanto. Cómo es posible que no nos hayamos visto en 2 semanas. – Una morena de ojos coquetos, curvilínea y alta rodeó el cuello de Ikuto y posó sus labios sobre los de él.

-Mimi. Qué haces en el área de los docentes. –_Respondió al abrazo y beso de su hermosa novia. _Por qué no me avisaste que llegabas a clases hoy.

Lo siento amor, quería sorprenderte. Pero te extrañaba tanto, acaso tu no?

-Por supuesto, me dejaste solo mucho tiempo. *deslizó una de sus manos por el rostro de la morena y le sonrió, puede que el no le fuera siempre fiel, pero ella era especial en su vida, la amaba y quería verla sonreír en cualquier momento*

Ikuto y tu que haces aquí?

-Ah pues tengo una reunión con Nakumara-sensei. Y tú, no me has respondido.

Pues estaba recogiendo el portafolio de la profesora Anna, la recuerdas, la de etiqueta.

-Mm creo que sí. Bueno Mimi, debo presentarme con el Sensei.

Ok. Nos vemos en la tarde?

-No puedo.

Perdón, -Miró rencorosamente la muchacha y apretando el brazo de su novio- Cómo que no puedes, no te irás a encontrar con alguna buscona no?

-Mimi por favor, cálmate. No empieces ahora.

Ahhh que no empiece ahora. Es que estoy pintada en la pared. No juegues conmigo Tsukiyomi Ikuto, dame el lugar que me merezco.

-Ya ves? No podemos vernos sin discutir. Acabas de llegar y ya me estás retando. Esto es abrumador y agotador, aparte, no puedo verte en la tarde porque tengo que ir a clases con Nakumara-sensei, soy asistente en Música.

Clarooo, te fuiste de "amable" a ayudar al profesor, sólo quieres estar rodeado de víboras haber quien es tu próxima victima, ya te lo advertí Tsukiyomi.

-Zuri Mimi, no más. No fui yo quien se ofreció. Todo fue por Aruto, no podía desobedecer.

E-eh, lo-lo siento amor, yo pensé…

-Si, lo sé, pero te lo dije, cumpliré mi promesa, te llamaré en la tarde después de salir de esa clase. Ok?

Si amor.

El peli azul y la morena se besaron, ante la mirada de algunos curiosos. Pero claro, él era el más apuesto de la Universidad, la mayoría de las estudiantes (por no decir todas) querían conocerlo. Y su novia Mimi era envidiada, pero no se quedaba atrás, el físico de la chica fue lo que primeramente lo conquistó, alta, (no tanto como el, lo necesario para estar en modelaje. 1,73 mts.) Cabello liso negro, un poco mas debajo de sus hombros y excelente cuerpo. Lástima los celos de su novia, eso a veces aburría. Ya dejando de lado a la susodicha, ingresó a la oficina del profesor, le entregó el contenido de las clases, serían 2 veces por semana, debía estar en la primera clase para que los estudiantes lo conocieran y tendría que volver a partir de la 5ta ya para ayudar al desarrollo de los talleres, exposiciones, calificaciones bla bla. Conoció a los otros asistentes del departamento y tuvo la dicha de encontrarse con su amigo Caen de Artes, quien se adelantaba por 1 año y medio y debía prestar prácticas en la Universidad. Gustosamente, Eizun Caen sería monitor en técnica vocal 1 junto con él. Si algo sabía del muchacho era su recorrido por el mundo de las señoritas, también era un Don Juan, y claro era un chico atractivo, generalmente el tenía como amigos a los hombres más apetecidos del establecimiento, pero todos estaban ocupados, Y Eizun no era la excepción.

Los dos muchachos salieron del área de docentes y tomaron rumbos diferentes.

Ikuto miró su reloj, todavía le quedaba tiempo para comprarse algo de comer, así que bajó a su cafetería favorita tomándose un delicioso jugo de lulo; -refrescante, se dijo para sí mismo. Después del jugo comenzó a revisar las guías que le entregó el profesor, miró el contenido programático y bufo por lo fácil del contenido. Influencias de la música, tipos de ritmos y contrastes culturales, ambientación, historia. Bla-bla, cosas simples. Tener que repetir eso nuevamente era aburrido -.- Por favor el ya llevaba 3 años de carrera en 2 más terminaría y aplicaría a la filarmónica de Viena. Ese era su gran sueño.

Sin darse cuenta las horas pasaron volando y ya era hora de encontrarse con el profesor *suspiro*

Vamos Ikuto, tu puedes. – se dio ánimos a sí mismo y fue directo a la cita con su destino.

Llegó al salón con Nakumara-sensei, siempre 10 minutos antes de que fuera la hora acordada por el horario. Poco a poco fueron desfilando varios estudiantes, ésta vez había más mujeres que hombres, unos hermosas y otras comunes, no es que fueran demasiado fantásticas. Pero claro, todas a penas lo veían se ponían en fase atacar. Sonrisas van, ojos que casi se lo comen, poses descaradas y él ignorando a diestra y siniestra. El profesor empezó a pedir silencio, tomó el marcador y escribió su nombre y asignatura, habló de la intensidad horaria, 2 horas cada lunes y viernes, pero hoy por amabilidad sólo sería 1.

De pronto Ikuto notó la presencia de 2 estudiantes que se escurrían por la puerta al costado izquierdo, la malicia de delatarlas brilló en sus ojos, pero no, era Utau -.- si la delataba Kuukai se disgustaría y ella también, esa chica tenía demasiado carácter, así que prefería dejar todo por lo sano. Pero vaya, la queridísima Utau no estaba sola, an a! una exótica peli rosa la acompañaba. Que color más extraño, seguro era pintura. Las dos tomaron asiento veía como Utau la chitaba por lo bajo, seguido el profesor pasó a la presentación de él U.U

-Bueno estudiantes bienvenidas a mi clase. Como ya les había dicho soy su profesor Nakumara Eito, y les impartiré Música. Éste es mi asistente y siéntanse libres de preguntarle lo que necesiten pues será su tutor.

Mucho gusto, soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto, tengo 20 años y estoy para ayudarles.

Las integrantes femeninas tomaron muy apecho mis palabras, aunque también veo que la amiga de Utau cayó bajo mi hechizo, después de todo, quién se me resiste. Sonreí triunfador y esperé las ordenes del profesor.

_Bueno estudiantes, por favor diríjanse a mi escritorio para tomar una copia sobre la lectura de la próxima clase, deben traerla leída ¬¬_

Las estudiantes empezaron a parase de sus sillas hasta el escritorio de Nakumara-sensei, me gané unas miradas escudriñadoras y varios guiños. Que bueno que Mimi no tenía amigas en Artes. Estaba ocupado en mi mente cuando sentí una presencia incomoda a mi lado y una voz suave.

-Etto, disculpe, podría por favor alcanzarme una copia?

(Mmmm, la amiga de Utau, parece bonita, pero corriente, así que le lancé una mirada desaprobatoria, ese tipo de chicas no me interesan, pero para marcarle más la diferencia decidí hablar)

Me hablas a mí? – Le referí con sarcasmo y mis cejas levantadas.

-Parece que a la niñita no le gustó mi actitud porque me gané una expresión de odio y unas palabras para nada amables.

Perdón?, sí, con quién más, con la pared?

-Que temperamento tiene la señorita. –_pensé_

Si no vas a ser amable y alcanzarme la copia, entonces no estorbes, permiso.

-Me empujó, tomó la copia y se fue. Yo como autómata seguí sus movimientos sin decir ni una palabra. Luego llegó a sus puesto como refunfuñando a lo que Utau me respondía con una mirada asesina de: "Eres un idiota." Luego sonrió, tomaron sus cosas y se fueron.

Poco a poco el salón se desocupó y Nakumara-sensei me dejó irme.

-Tsukiyomi, recuerda volver el lunes dentro de 15 días, haré quizz. No faltes

Si, si Sensei- respondí cansado. Esa niñata había desmejorado mi buen humor.

Bajé del salón, llamé a Mimi pero no contestaba, así que fui por Souma, de seguro estaba en las canchas y sí. No me equivocaba..

Hyo

-Ikuto. Que bueno verte, cómo va tu día

¬¬ Nada bueno ¬¬

-Jaja, qué pasó, ya te ganaste a un novio celoso, jajaja

No.

-(Su cara se tornó como de muerte y expreso): Te descubrió Mimi…

Idiota, eso tampoco, ni bromees con eso.

-Ya, ya. Lo siento. Entonces, qué te pasó.

Pues hoy empecé de tutor ¬¬

-Ahh es por eso, pero calma, te acostumbrarás. No es que sea el gran dilema.

Ése tampoco es el problema, lo es una cría arrogante que me miró como si yo fuera del montón.

-Jajajaja. Espera, estás así por que una primípara te miró mal? Jajajajaa

Cállate Kuukai, no me molestes, mi orgullo está herido ¬¬

-Jajaja, pero es ridículo. El gran Tsukiyomi Ikuto se siente como una señorita desprotegida por la mirada de una cría jajaja, no estas de muerte, quítate de mi lado, de pronto la sensibilidad es pegajosa jajaja.

Souma ¬¬ (Mirada asesina)

-O.O Entendí, no molesto más. Pero qué, acaso como era, demasiado bonita que te afectó tanto?

Todo lo contrarió *respondí mientras negaba con mi cabeza* Más bien era común, delgada, digamos que buen físico, pinta de inteligente, no muy alta y un extraño pelo rosa.

-Mmm, pero no nombras nada que me haga pensar que ella llamaría tu atención *mirada analítica*

Lo sé, suena a muy común, y lo es, aunque tiene una cabellera como rosa, tintura, creo yo.

-Bueno ikuto, la tuya tampoco es muy normal, o sí?

Yo soy peli azul natural ¬¬

-Jajaja, nadie dice lo contrario, pero tal vez ella también sea peli-rosa natural.

Puede ser. Pero ya, dejemos de darle importancia a esa niñita. Tengo mejores cosas que pensar, ya regresó Mimi y se puso iracunda al enterarse que estaré de asistente de Nakumara-sensei, y eso que omití el detalle de que era con primíparas…

-o.O creo que todo se te complicará amigo, después de todo a ella también la conociste cuando ibas de cacería por las de primer semestre. Es lógico que se sienta incomoda con tu exposición ante las nuevas.

Pero es completamente diferente Kuukai. Mimi es una mujer experimentada que supo hacer las cosas. Ya sabes que ella me gustó porque es mayor que yo, los otros detalles fueron complementos y por eso empezamos una relación.

-Jum. Te ató la soga al cuello, eso hizo contigo, pero como no, tenía 3 años de experiencia más que tú y el mundo del que venía le daba la partida ganadora.

Tampoco, pero sí. Ella antes al pertenecer a una agencia Amateur de modelaje le dio grandes incursiones en la sociedad. No es una niña inexperta y eso me agrada. Yo prefiero aprender a que me enseñen. Jajaja

-Ay si, entendí tu punto Ikuto. Pero a veces es mejor una mujer que tenga poco recorrido y que te pueda enseñar a amar de verdad.

Así como Utau contigo?

-Sí, así. Todo lo que viví antes sólo fue para que al conocer a alguien como Utau, yo no cometiera tales errores, ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Y me alegra amigo, además tu novia es hermosa y buena chica, es celosa pero no obsesiva como Mimi. Supongo que cada cual tiene lo que necesita.

-Tu lo has dicho.

Bueno Souma, ya debo volver a mis obligaciones, tengo clase práctica, para mejorar mi composición.

-Ahh cierto, llevas bastante trabajando en eso.

Sí, pero extrañamente siento que le falta algo, no tengo la suficiente inspiración como para terminarla.

-Ya te llegará del cielo amigo, jajaja. Yaa ne

Yaa ne.

Salí del bloque y me dirigí a el aula privada de ensayo, eso es lo bueno de tener influencias. Practiqué aproximadamente 2 horas, luego me encontré con Mimi, fuimos a cenar, y sin darme cuenta ya habían pasado 2 semanas. Las cosas con mi novia parecían empeorar, pero mi mente estaba completamente aislada de tales discusiones, entretenida en cierta peli rosa. Esta vez ni siquiera me ví a la tarea de cortejar a nuevas alumnas, solo quería ver nuevamente a esa chica, pero no podía aparecerme en el aula de Nakumara-sensei cuando explícitamente había dicho que me vería 15 días después. Sería sospechoso e incomodo. Total, ya era viernes, no tocaba esperar sino 2 días y "voilà"

Afortunadamente mi peli castaño amigo no incursionó mucho en el tema de que la nueva amiga de su novia era la chicha que inquietaba mi cabeza. De seguro él comprendió de inmediato que su ahora amiga era la misma niñata a la que yo me refería, puesto que no hay más peli rosas en la Universidad, pero pareció omitir ese detalle ante mi no mención concurrente de la susodicha. Debo hacer una nota mental de no hablar de ella delante de Kuukai, para no levantar ideas equivocadas.

Mas dado que estos días habían sido aburridos, pues había terminado con Mimi, como para continuar con la rutin;,(terminábamos 2 veces a la semana), aunque desde que ella regresó de viaje era la 1era vez. Mi buen fiel oidor de seguro quiere animarme, aunque sabe como yo que seguramente mañana me llamará Zuri para decir que se calmó, pensó las cosas y todo se arregla. pero por esta vez la dejaré esperando, sus celos me abruman.

Recibí entonces un texto de Kuukai. Iríamos al horno de Gregorio. Excelente pizza, me encantan ese lugar. Me vestí sin ningún esfuerzo, de negro. Escuché la bocina y bajé de mi casa. Allí yacía Utau y Kuukai, quien parecía sorprendida de verme.

Hola Utau, cómo estás? Qué tal Kuukai?

Ikuto, amigo, sube, disculparás te toca atrás, ya sabes, -miró a su novia.

-No hay problema. Cómo te ha ido Hoshina, contenta en artes?

*Ikuto, hola. Sí, contenta, gracias, que tal tú?

-(Era mi idea o Utau parecía nerviosa e incomoda) Lo mismo de siempre, desborodo talento. Sonreí con superioridad pero con amabilidad, Utau ya me conocía. Seguimos unos cuantos metros más y nos detuvimos frente a una casa, mmm la que estuvo desocupada hasta hace como 1mes, pero según sé vive una familia adinerada con una niñita, como de 11 o 12. Qué haremos aquí?

Ey Souma, qué haces aquí, te toca de niñero o qué?

Niñero? Qué te pasa Ikuto, no. Venimos a recoger a una amiga de Utau.

-Qué se fue la familia que se pasó hace como un mes.

Jajaja, pareces una vieja chismosa Tsukiyomi. Pero no, la amiga de Utau es parte de la familia, solo que es algo anti-social, bueno cuando no la conoces

*Puf* Kuukai se ganó un golpe por parte de la copiloto. *No digas eso de Amu.

_Amu. De dónde me sonaba ése nombre…_

_-_Lo siento amor. Dijo el oji verde.

Yo sólo sonreí, esta rubia tenía controlado al gran Souma.

De pronto alguien atravesó el jardín, abrió la reja y salió, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Atractiva, decidida, coqueta y con una sensualidad del que parecía no ser consiente, se veía muy diferente a la primera vez, su cabello suelto era más debajo de su espalada dejando que el color rosa resaltara, ahora notaba que era natural.

La chica miro con profundo odio a Kuukai y aún más terroríficamente a Utau, será que me perdí de algo, pero no, Kuukai saludo naturalmente.

Hey! Amu, cómo estás, sube.

Pero Utau se aceleró aún más y continuó con los saludos. Etto, eje, hola Amu, refirió una nerviosa Utau.

Mmm creo que ya entendí todo, esta señorita está molesta por mi causa, listo démosle más razones. – Pensó Ikuto

Entonces Utau se bajó rápidamente del auto y tuvo una no amable conversación con mi victima, vi inconformidad en la peli rosa y agradecimiento en la rubia, pero al final ambas subieron al auto.

Las sensaciones que sentí ante el penetrante olor del cabello y la piel de Amu no tienen descripción, fue como un vaivén de emociones, pero ella se sentó lo más lejos de mí que pudo, lo que confirmó mis sospechas, así que comencé con mi entrada.

Vaya vaya, a quién tenemos aquí; a la pendenciera primípara. Que grata sorpresa no?-Bufé irónicamente. Recibí un gruñido por parte de Amu y de Kuukai una oportunidad para continuar.

-Pendenciera? a qué te refieres Ikuto? Amu ya te ocasionó problemas?

Si queridísimo Souma, dije arrogante y mirando de reojo a la peli rosa. Luego continué. Ya sabes las nuevas vienen con ínfulas de grandes, pero poco a poco se les baja la altanería – Cerré con desdén mi comentario.

-Jajaja, eres malo Ikuto, no molestes a Amu, ella no es así, seguramente la provocaste.

(Oh o, esas palabras encerraban más, Kuukai claramente notó y mi deseo de incomodar a Amu y acababa de lanzar algo entre líneas, claramente decía: No tientes a tu suerte.)

Así que le respondí no tanto por lo de Amu, sino a su amenaza camuflada.

No Kuukai, sabes que soy incapaz, a esta niña le falta disciplina es todo.

Kuukai me miró por el retrovisor y agradecí la conveniente intromisión de Utau.

*Ey! Basta, se olvida que estamos presentes. Dijola irritada Utau, pero vaya que me hacía un favor.

No quiero un comentario más acerca de eso ok. Y tú Ikuto ya. Por favor.

Asentí con mi cabeza y terminé con unas líneas. Ok, Utau, bandera blanca, no vuelvo abrir mi boca.

El resto del camino fue tranquilo, Kuukai y yo hablamos de diferentes cosas, de vez en cuando miraba a mi compañera de asiento, pero no mucho para que mi amigo notara. Ella y Utau estaban en completo silencio, como perdidas en sus pensamientos.

Llegamos al restaurante, los ojos de Amu brillaron. Nos acercamos a la mesa donde nos esperaban nuestro usual grupo de amigos, mi primo de inmediato le hizo ojos a Amu, por supuesto no me gustó, ella parecía corresponder a su amabilidad y se sentó al lado de él, que convenientemente era lo más lejos posible de mí. Mantuvieron una conversación, en una ocasión me miró con profundo despreció, pero después me ignoró en toda la noche. Aunque lancé ciertos comentarios que tal vez harían referencia a ella, pero claro, sin que Kuukai pudiera asociarlos directamente. Me molesté porque a Amu parecían no importarle, pero la noche se acabó y todos partimos para nuestras casas. Quicé irme con Aaron, pues vivimos juntos, pero con tal de ver a Amu más tiempo sigo de violinista con Kuukai y Utau. Pero la sorpresa la recibí yo al ver que Amu se iba con Aaron. Qué más podía hacer? Nada irme con ese par de novios. Todos se despidieron y salieron, acompañé a Kuukai a dejar a Utau en casa, vi que donde Amu había una luz prendida, bien, Aaron la dejó en su casa, Kuukai se despedía de Utau, en un beso profundo, así que aproveche para bajarme del auto y esconderme en un árbol, me deslicé por el ante jardín de Amu y toqué su timbre. Ante mí, abrió una extrañada y asombrada Amu.

* * *

><p><strong>:O OMG! Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Demasiada información, cierto?**

**No me odien por culpa de Mimi U.U La necesitamos por el momento y también los sentimientos que Ikuto tiene hacia ella, pero como se habrán dado cuenta es una relación bastante conflictiva.**

**No les parece que Kuukai sabe más de lo que aparenta… mju, desconfió de él ¬¬ deberían hacerlo también o.O**

**Y Aaron, qué se ha creido, es PRIMO de Ikuto. Quién lo veía tan cari bonito. (Bueno, sólo lo veo yo, porque no lo he descrito eje *gota estilo anime*) Pewro ya lo haré ^.^**

**Recomendación, tenga en cuenta a Caen, jiuju :P**

**Por otra parte, mil gracias por sus reviews son maravillosos, si hasta lloro de emoción y felicidad, hoy me re superé. 15 hojas, hasta me duele la espalda y los dedos xD**

**Besitos a todas!**

**Att: Sui-AliRs**


	5. Aún lloro por Tí Desde que me Enamoré

**Por fin he regresado!**

**Ya era hora no? xD éste capítulo sí que lo van a mar. Es el mejor que he escrito en mivida, estoy tan orgullosa de él. o sea 18 páginas! O_O pa que no digan que no XD  
>Espero lo disfruten y me dejen MUCHOOOSSS REVIEWS! háganme muy feliz! ^^<strong>

**Ahora sí DISFRUTEN**

SC: No es mío. U-U

* * *

><p><strong>Cap V. Aún lloro por Tí. Desde que te conocí.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Nunca dejas de querer a la persona de la que realmente has estado enamorada… Solamente aprendes a vivir sin ella."<strong>

Que frase más cierta, se repetía Amu mentalmente de camino a la academia de Música.

Había sido maravilloso estar en dicho lugar, había crecido como pianista y en su parte vocal. Sus maestros la recibieron con aprecio y admiración. No por nada se había ganado un puesto en el conservatorio más importante de Europa, el cual estaba en Francia.

Recordaba lo feliz que se sentía, pero también la tristeza que la embargó, pues se tendría que separar de la persona que más amaba en el mundo, Ikuto.

Como si el susurrar ese solo nombre le abriera las miles de heridas invisibles de su corazón.

Pero fuera de todo pensamiento, él la apoyo en su viaje y demostró agrado ante presumir a su preciosa y talentosa novia. Amu se sentía tocando el cielo. Podría existir un hombre más perfecto que éste?

Apuesto, amable, cariñoso, dulce, atento, sincero, detallista entre millones de cosas más. Definitivamente se había topado con la perfección hecha materia.

Pero todo había sido una ilusión, la perfección había desaparecido después de 7 meses de lejanía, poco a poco dejó de llamar y ya casi no sabían el uno del otro. Si bien Amu mantenía muy ocupada, trataba de dedicarle tiempo a su novio, ni si quiera el exhaustivo cambio de horario la detenía, pero él, simplemente se fue esfumando como la espuma de un café.

Utau y Kuukai decían que era por el último año del chico; las prácticas, la canción del concierto final para poderse graduar, tener que prepararse para el examen de la filarmónica de Viena etc. Que todo lo dejaba sin tiempo hasta para respirar. Pero ella sabía que no.

Sentía que había algo más, no por algo conocía tan bien a los chicos. Y vaya que no se había equivocado.

Luego de los 7 meses exactos, recibió la noticia por parte de unas chicas con las que estuvo en primer año. Tsukiyomi tenía una nueva conquista y a las semanas pasó a ser su nueva novia, a pesar de ni siquiera haber terminado con Amu. Bueno, eso pensaba ella, pero todo parecía apuntar a que desde el momento en que ella se subió al avión, el amor y las promesas que le había hecho el susodicho, pasaron sólo a recuerdos, hermosos y dolorosos recuerdos.

Cuando se enteró de esos rumores trato de ignorarlos y por encima creyó en las palabras que le había dicho el violinista, "Te amo" eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber y recordar, lo demás no interesaba. Y es que aún al hablar por teléfono él le sonreía y decía cuanto la extrañaba, cómo no creerle a la persona que más amas? Era cierto, el amor era totalmente ciego. Sólo ve lo que quiere, y no la realidad. Pero era imposible no creer cuando la misma Utau se lo confirmó.

Quedó devastada y decidió sacar por completo al ojiazul de su vida.

Se concentró en el conservatorio y dio por zanjado el tema, claro, hasta hace 2 semanas que le dieron la nueva noticia, Él se casaría, y no con ella.

Gotas salinas se anidaban en sus ojos.

He ahí el porqué se dirigía al conservatorio.

Organizaría sus papeles para un traspaso definitivo. No soportaría vivir si quiera en el mismo continente que Ikuto, su dolor físico y mental la matarían antes.

Se limpió las lágrimas traicioneras de sus bellos ojos ámbar y continuó su camino.

De pronto su poca tranquilidad fue interrumpida por un regaño.

Hey, Amu. Deja de caminar mientras estás metida en tu mente, casi te caes en el hueco.

Ahh? Rima?

Noo, el lobo feroz ¬¬

Discúlpeme, lobo feroz, lo confundí con mi amiga Mashiro Rima, se parecen tanto. Permiso. ^^ *sonrió divertida la peli-rosa*

Ja-Ja. Muy graciosa Hinamori. Declaró irónica la peli castaña.

Si te diste cuenta? Casi caes en ése agujero. El dedo de Rima señalaba un GRAN hueco en el suelo a centímetros de Amu.

Agujero_? Dónde? –Amu giró su cabeza y efectivamente allí estaba el notable e INMENSO cráter del que Rima hablaba. O_O ohh ése. Jeje, se puso una mano detrás de la nuca y sonrió. Ni lo había notado.

Me di cuenta ¬¬

Amu, dijo preocupada Mashiro.

Estás bien? Preguntó dubitativa, Estuviste llorando de nuevo, cierto? Por él… -Lo último fue pronunciado con tristeza por parte de la chica bajita.

Amu bajó su cabeza y miró sus zapatos.

No podría mirar a los ojos a su amiga y decir: No, te equivocas, estoy perfectamente. Cuando en realidad tenía un agujero en su corazón del tamaño del hueco a solo pasos de ella, sumados con los cráteres de la luna multiplicado por infinito.

Rima conocía toda su historia con el peli-azul

Al llegar a París se conectaron de inmediato.

Rima también era japonesa pero vivía en Francia desde hace años.

Su especialidad era la flauta. Tocaba realmente hermoso, así que la peli-rosa admirando el talento de la castaña, se acercó a ella y desde allí hicieron click.

Poco a poco se convirtieron en confidentes, hasta que Amu le relató su historia de amor con Ikuto.

Rima no era muy expresiva pero al estar cerca de su novio Nagihiko, cambiaba por completo.

Los dos eran perfectos el uno para el otro, él tocaba oboe y era maravilloso.

Los 2 habían sido su familia, era como tener un Utau x Kuukai. Así que Amu no podía mentirles.

Entonces, allí estaba con lágrimas amenazando salir de nuevo, preciso ante su amiga. Amu no quería dar lástima, pero en este momento vaya que la daba. Había bajado de peso y se veía pálida, aún más para ya su nívea piel.

La chica no podía recordar a Tsukiyomi sin ponerse tan triste como la *llorona.

Amu. Pronunció firme Rima.

No te preocupes, todo terminará pronto.

Sólo tienes que ir a hacer oficial el traslado en la Universidad en Japón y ya. No lo verás nunca más. Regresarás a París sin cargas y con una nueva vida por delante.

Lo sé Rima. Gracias.

No tienes que agradecerme. Todavía. Hazlo el día en que pueda lograr que dejes de llorar por ése. Ahí, en ese momento, me mereceré ése gracias.

Amu sonrió pero de inmediato supo que tal cosa jamás sería posible y su mente de nuevo repitió.

_Nunca dejas de querer a la persona de la que realmente has estado enamorada, solamente aprendes a vivir sin ella._

Si, eso, solamente tendría que hacer eso. Aprender a vivir sin Ikuto, la persona de quien realmente se había enamorado.

_En el pasado_

Tsukiyomi? Qué haces en mi casa?

Peli-rosa, sonrió coquetamente.

No me invitas a pasar? (mientras se abrió paso y siguió a la sala)

Ey, no te permití pasar. Vete ahora.

Mmm, cálmate, sólo quiero hablar contigo niñita.

Niñita? Ahh esa es tu manera de comenzar una conversación? Con ofensas? ¬¬

Esta bien, esta bien. Lo siento. Solo quiero hablar. Baja la guardia, me escucharás, Amu?

El solo hecho de ser llamada por su nombre por los labios de Ikuto, provocó cierta ansiedad en la peli-rosa.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, la muchacha cerró la puerta y se dirigió frente al peli-azul.

Bueno, te escucho Tsukiyomi, eres libre de sentarte.

Gracias.

Bueno, dejemos las cordialidades sensei. Diga lo que necesita para que se pueda ir pronto.

Parece que no soy de tu agrado, no? Sonrió socarronamente y se sentó en el amplio sillón de la elegante sala de Amu.

Qué come que adivina? -La oji ámbar también se sentó en una isabelina frente al sillón con aire de superioridad. Mirando fijamente a Ikuto. No se dejaría intimidar del pretencioso ése y menos en su casa.

Entonces, Tsukiyomi.

Bueno, Hi-na-mo-ri. Realmente siento mucho haberte molestado en el auto y también en el salón de clases.

Creo que fui grosero y pareces una persona agradable, sumando que conoces a mi mejor amigo y a su novia quien es tu mejor amiga. Considero que sería bueno empezar de cero. Me permitirías reivindicar mi comportamiento?

O_O Amu se quedó perpleja ante las palabras del joven.

La actitud divertida y socarrona le habían hecho pensar que tal vez la seguiría molestando o que le reclamaría por conocer a Kuukai, pero no, todo lo contrario, sinceras disculpas era lo que salían de sus labios. Eso no se lo esperaba.

Sin saber que hacer sólo pudo sonreir sinceramente. La peli-rosa era muy noble y para nada rencorosa, además, sería excelente tener un monitor de amigo.

Disculpas aceptadas arrogante monitor-Y selló sus palabras con una amplia y sincera risa.

(Podía alguien verse más hermosa al sonreír. Hinamori Amu era una belleza en toda la extensión de la palabra) Embobado por la chica, Ikuto sólo asintió.

Sin imaginarlo ambos, se pasaron casi 3 horas hablando sin parar. Primero lo más sencillo, sobre la familia, tema que para el peli-azul no costó en lo absoluto, sentía que podía revelarle sus mas íntimos secretos a la chica sin riesgo de nada. Jamás había confiado tanto en nadie. Ella lo hacía sentir bien.

Después contaron sobre sus carreras, edad, mes de cumpleaños, hobbys y hasta vida sentimental. Por primera vez, Ikuto no tuvo que mentirle a una mujer sobre como se sentía con Mimi-chan. Se abrió por completo ante la peli-rosa quien escuchaba todo atentamente.

Hasta le daba consejos en los cuales Ikuto descartó que hubiese interés amoroso por parte de la chica, sin saber porque eso le hacía sentir decepcionado.

Cambiando de tema, el joven le contó a Amu que también sería monitor en técnica vocal I

Pero por su puesto, a ninguno parecía ya molestarle.

Amu no sabía como describir la conexión con el chico, era como si no fuera tan presumido después de todo. En cambio era bastante amable, gracioso y parecía tener una difícil relación con su papá. Al chico le afectaba, lo pudo percibir por las expresiones de su rostro.

Y vaya sorpresa al enterarse que su papá era el padastro de Utau. Ella había omitido ese "pequeñísimo" detalle. Pero su rubia amiga describía a el Sr. Aruto como alguien jovial y amable, Ikuto le pintaba como la maldad en pasta.

Ella quería verlo sonreir y ayudarle. Sería maravilloso ver alegría sincera en ése chico.

Dejando el tema de lado, los dos se sabían sumergido en las palabras del otro, hasta el punto de tratarse como grandes conocidos. Hasta se sorprendió al descubrir que él tenía una novia, jajaja, si era un Don juan. Nunca imaginó que él pudiera sostener algo serio. Pero la vida da sorpresas.

Bueno Amu, creo que se hizo muy tarde, dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón y estiraba sus piernas y brazos.

Y aunque hemos tenido una charla muy amena, creo que deberías descansar. Sino las ojeras arruinarán tu precioso rostro. –pronunció mientras miraba con dulzura a la chica.

Un leve sonrojo tiñó las mejillas de la aludida y apresuradamente habló para que Ikuto no notará su incomodidad.

Jeje, gracias, tienes razón, es hora de én me agradó mucho hablar contigo. Después de todo, no eras tan gruñón :P

Con que gruñón, no? Señorita Hinamori, le prohíbo decir eso de mí-dijo entre risas Ikuto quien se acercó a halarles los cachetes a la peli-rosa.

Tal acto hizo que sus miradas se encontraran y tragaran grueso, (ambos.)

Se quedaron así por segundos, pero cada uno lo sintió como horas.

El peli-azul soltó el rostro de la muchacha y se soltó a reir nerviosamente.

Jajaja. Te ves linda con los cachetes rojos, creo que te apreté mucho. Disculpa.

No, pronunció con un hilo de voz Amu. Todo está bien. Y posó sus manos en sus propios cachetes. Su piel ardía debajo de sus manos y una cosa le subía y bajaba del estomago.

Mejor sales ya no? Así también podrás descansar.

Si Amu.

Se acercó delicadamente a la chica y le depositó un beso en la mejilla, para después salir casi corriendo dejando a la oji ámbar en estado de shock.

Wow. Pronunció Amu antes de subir a su cuarto lista para dormir.

Wow. Sentenció el chico mirando hacia la puerta de la que había salido segundos antes.

Siguió su camino a casa con el recuerdo de su tiempo con Amu.

Al llegar un sonriente Aaron lo esperaba en la sala.

Ikuto, llegas bastante tarde no, dónde te metiste?

Primo metiche, dijo el peli azul con una sonrisa mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza del muchacho.

Estaba con un ángel, por eso mi tardanza.

Hey, Mimi no es un ángel, más sería yo que ella con su temperamento.

Los 2 soltaron a reir.

Claro que no era Mimi. Era uno verdadero, en serio.

La sonrisa llenó a Ikuto casi autómata mente.

Mmmm, Tsukiyomi suenas como enamorado.

Tal vez Aaron, tal vez.

Siguió de largo hacia su habitación.

Se recostó en la cama y su mente traía imágenes de Amu mientras caía dormido.

Los otros días fueron aún más agradables, Ikuto y Amu se encontraban en cualquier momento de la Universidad. Él la acompañaba hasta sus clases y al salir de ellas tomaban café o helados juntos, se reían y divertían. En menos de 2 semanas ya se consideraban los mejores amigos.

Hasta Mimi se había acostumbrado a Amu y en una ocasión el mismo peli-azul le había comentado que su novia sólo aceptaba su amistad con ella. Cosa que la sorprendió .

La novia de Ikuto era una histérica y aunque no se trataba con ella, máximo el "hola" ella empezaba a notar después de 2 semanas, que la alta morena ya no la miraba con buenos ojos.

Por supuesto no todo era como el cabello de Amu. ROSA.

En técnica vocal la joven se había hecho muy buena amiga de Caen, cosa que a su nuevo mejor amigo parecía molestarle.

Amu no entendía el por qué, si en las primeras clases Tsukiyomi y Eizun se hablaban íntimamente, pero todo cambio cuando el último la había invitado a comer. Ikuto había saltado diciendo que "_ése_" tenía novia, que sólo quería jugar con ella. Bla bla. Excusas que Amu vió muy tontas. Solo irían a comer, no se casarían ni estarían con plan de nada más que amigos.

Desde el incidente el oji – zafiro no se le separaba y todo el que se acercaba a Amu era mirado recelosamente por él.

A veces la gente creían que ellos tenían algo, hasta Utau había salido con esos disparates. Por favor! Sólo eran mejores amigos. Ojalá ningún rumor llegara a oídos de Mimi, o todo se volvería muyyyy negro.

(2 meses después de la charla)

Princesa! Ikuto corrió y abrazó a Amu mientras le sonreía con amor.

Mi príncipe azul. Dijo Amu mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

Aishhh, de verdad que Uds. Dos parecen más que amigos, que cantidad de azúcar expiden. GAS!

Utau ¬¬ dijeron los 2.

No nos molestes, eres peor con Kuukai, además nosotros somos amigos, todo es con pureza.

Jajaja. CLAAAARO Amu. Será sólo por ti, porque por el otro….

Utau, basta. Sentenció Ikuto con dureza.

La peli-rosa que no entendía nada levantó una ceja y cambio el tema para que no empezara la discusión.

Buenos chispitas mariposas, no vayan a empezar a discutir. Mejor…

A qué no saben con quien voy a salir a comer.?(Sonrió emocionada Amu)

Conmigo? Pronunció Ikuto mientras reía con superioridad.

Hay Ikuto, deja de ser tan arrogante y convencido, terminó Utau con sorna.

Obviamente es con un muchacho. (Declaró con voz cantarina la rubia)

Sí!. Utau ganaste!

Cómo? (Ikuto)

Lo sabía (Utau)

Jajaja. (Amu)

Con quién vas a Salir Amu? –Ikuto muy enojado-

Ya empezó con sus celos –La astuta Utau-

No son celos ¬¬ -Ikuto- Sólo la cuido.

Cómo digas, como digas –Utau-

HEY! Basta. Se olvidan que estoy aquí. Por qué siempre empiezan a discutir, es molesto saben, los 2 son mis mejores amigos, pero en cada encuentro pelean como si fueran perros y gatos (N/A:Sabemos quien en un neko kawaii *-*)

Ahora, discúlpense el uno con el otro.

No lo haré –mirada rencorosa de Ikuto-

Menos yo-Altivez de Utau-

Dije AHORA! ¬¬

Bueno O_O (Amobos aceptan la volunta de Amu)

Sorry Utau.

Igual Ikuto.

Ok. Ya que hicieron las paces les contaré ^^

Caen me invitó a cenar, dijo que sería una linda sorpresa.

Grrr. Princesa. Hasta le dices por su nombre ya.

Ikuto. No gruñas, y menos te quejes. Estoy grande y puedo salir a comer, con quien quiera. Además él y yo ya tenemos confianza por eso lo llamo por su nombre.

Pero Amu. Ése tipo me da mala espina, no me gusta como te mira, o te saluda, o como te toca, no me gusta nada de él. Desconfío totalmente.. Claramente le gustas, sino pregúntale a Utau.

Mmm Amu. En eso el celoso..

¬¬ (Mirada de enojo por parte de Amu)

Perdón, Tsukiyomi, tiene razón.

Chicos, yo sé que Uds. se preocupan por mí, pero están juzgando mal a Caen. No voy a negar que el es atractivo y muy dulce, (Ikuto pone una mirada fría tras escuchar estas palabras.)pero yo respeto completamente que él tenga una relación, a su vez el respeta a su novia, por lo tanto solo saldremos en plan de amigos, nada más.

Uyyy! Con qué a Amu le parece atractivo un chico! Por fin! Jajaja.

UTAU! No me molestes.

Jajaja te pusiste completamente sonrojada. Te gusta Eizun esto es una confirmación. Jajaja

Ikuto dile que no me moleste.

Por qué habría de hacerlo, si es completamente obvio que él te gusta.

Terminó con rudeza y salió de la vista de las chicas.

Ikut. Ikuto. Espera, ESPERA! –grito suavemente Amu-

Palabras que el peli-azul ignoró como se ignora a una hormiga.

Pero qué le pasa Utau, no lo entiendo, está muy raro. Me da tristeza que se enoje conmigo.

Lágrimas resbalaban de las mejillas de la oji-ambar.

Amu. No llores. No te preocupes y menos le prestes atención, sabes que él es muy irritable.

Lo sé. Pero pocas veces es rudo conmigo, supongo que me acostumbré a que me trate como si yo fuera una flor.

Amu,-dijo seria la oji-violeta- tu y yo sabemos que no es eso. Tienes que ser sincera contigo. Te duele ese comportamiento porque Ikuto te gusta. Hasta lloras.

Utau, no digas eso.

Ven peli-rosa, no quiero que te vean llorando.

Juntas se dirigieron a un salón de un bloque.

Debes ser sincera de una vez con él y decirle lo que sientes, cuánto más te vas a engañar?

No-negaba repetidamente con su voz y cabeza Amu-

Eso no está bien. No puedo decirle a mi mejor amigo que me enamoré de él desde las primeras semanas de conocernos, es como traición Utau, yo no puedo hacer eso.

Deten eso ahora mismo Amu. No quiero verte triste, dile lo que sientes y bueno, quién sabe si él sentirá igual.

Es ridículo, Ikuto es un Playboy, sólo me ve como una amiga. Nuestra amistad terminaría destruyéndose por caprichos y sentimientos bobos, prefiero un pedazo de él que tenerlo completo y perderlo rápidamente.

Ok. Como digas. Pero con Eizun. Viste cómo se puso, estaba perplejo, pálido y claramente enojado, hasta me asusté. Explícame por qué esa actitud sino le gustas.

Fácil, soy su amiga y me quiere, no quiere que me lastimen, además yo también sé que es cierto lo de Caen, le gusto y quiere tener algo conmigo, pero tiene novia, y sino la deja es porque no se va a poner serio conmigo, por ende solo desea jugar. Por eso Ikuto se preocupa.

Amu querida, no seas ciega. Simplemente Ikuto está enojado porque Caen parece tener los pantalones suficientes invitarte a comer mientras él se escuda en la excusa de "mejor amigo" para arrebatar tu atención. Tienes que cortar todo de raíz, ésta "NO" relación es dañiña para ti. Te lastimas a diario, cada que lo vez, cuando te abraza, cuando te sonríe, o cuando te cuenta una de sus tan efímeras rupturas con Mimi. Te emocionas y luego lloras al saber que volvieron, _de nuevo. _Así como hace 2 semanas, que te llamó y estaba en el salón ése.

Sí, lo sé.

**_FLASH BACK_**

Hi-hi Amu dess.

Nena, puedes venir al salón 1560, por favor.

Ikuto? Estás bien?

Ven pronto, ya te contaré.

Ok. En 1 minuto llego.

Amu cerró su teléfono preocupadamente. Qué le pasaría a su mejor amigo. Se escuchaba triste y eso le preocupaba. Más que últimamente las cosas con la novia del peli-azul se habían empeorado. Zuri hasta la había insultado por mensajes creando alta tensión en la pareja. Amu quiso mantenerse al margen y dejar de lado su amistad con el chico, pero para que mentirse, claramente ella ya se había empezado a enamorar de él, aunque siempre por encima de sus deseos estaba su moral y el respeto por los demás, así que jamás le había dicho nada a Ikuto y trataba de no demostrarle mucho cariño. Hasta había querido alejarse de él varías veces, pero él la conocía tan bien, como nadie y siempre le preguntaba porque se alejaba y luego la abrazaba y le decía que ella era maravillosa y que se sentía feliz de contar con alguien como ella en su vida.  
>No podía alejarse de él. Y así fuera de amigo, lo tenía cerca.<p>

Corrió a una tienda y le compró sus chocolates favoritos, tal vez eso le subiría el ánimo.

Se dirigió al bloque 1 y subió hasta el último piso, corrió hasta el salón 1560 y encontró al chico en el suelo mirando hacia la nada.

El corazón se le apretó y se tiró al suelo a abrazarlo. Qué te pasa Iku. Preguntó mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla morena del chico. A lo que el sólo respondió.

Llegaste y metió su frente en el pecho de la chica.

Se terminó. Continuó con voz cansada.

Se terminó? Preguntó con dudas Amu. Qué se terminó.

Lo mío con Mimi.

Ay, pero que estás diciendo, sabes que no es así, por lo menos terminan 3 veces por semana, esto es solo una de esas.

No. Es definitivo –Declaró con seguridad.

Haber y porque discutieron ahora.

Por ti.

Mmm. Veo-dijo en un susurro la chica.

Tu sabes la solución Ikuto, sólo dejemos de vernos, así todo mejorará.

No. Dijo casi desesperado mientras levantaba su cabeza y miraba a los ojos ámbar.

No puedo permitir eso. Yo no quiero Amu.

Amu sonrió y tomó el rostro de su amigo con ambas manos, luego depositó un beso en la frente del chico y dijo: No te preocupes mi cielo. (Palabras comunes con la que ellos se trataban) eso no lo harás tú, lo haré yo. Declaro que nuestra amista se terminó. Puso los chocolates en la mano del chico y ante la mirada perpleja de Ikuto se levantó del suelo.

Una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, seguida de muchas otras. Pero se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del salón. Si le dolía estar enamorada de Ikuto y no poder decírselo, aún era más doloroso verlo sufrir.

**_END FLASH BACK_**

Después de esa discusión se arreglaron a la semana. Cuando te dijo que era definitivo y después los viste besándose desde un balcón.

Ella le dijo que no se metería más conmigo y que estaba bien nuestra amistad. Por eso nos volvimos a hablar.

Pero qué puedo hacer Hoshina, soy su mejor amiga, mi deber es escucharlo y apoyarlo (Hablaba con voz quebrada la chica.)

Así me duela debo apoyarlo yél la quiere a ella, no puedo ponerlo a escoger, así eso me duela más a mí.

Amu. Lloraste toda la semana en que no se hablaron, mientras que él estaba por ahí como si nada.

No sé Utau. Mejor dejemos el tema allí. No quiero estar más triste.

Esta bien.

_Con Ikuto_

Amu, Amu, Amu. Sólo ese nombre está en mi cabeza.

"Bendito" momento en el que me había empezado a gustar.

No puedo dejar de pensar en ella todo el tiempo.

Pero cómo? Si es maravillosa, siempre estaba atenta de él. Lo concentía y a diario lo endulzaba con sus chocolates preferidos. Esa chica se había ganado gran parte de su corazón y el espacio seguía aumentando.

No sabía porque le daba tanta felicidad verla, por favor, solo se conocían hace 2 meses. Pero era como años. Ella siempre sabía que palabras decir para subir su ánimo y regresarle la confianza. Hasta había tenido nuevamente inspiración para escribir su canción del concierto de graduación. Solo había un problema. Para ser una melodía de amor el único rostro que su mente reproducía era el de su mejor amiga y no el de su novia.

Poco a poco las cosas empeoraban en su relación, Mimi le había exigido que dejara de verse con Amu. El chico siempre trataba de evitar problemas con su novia así que accedía a sus caprichos y la dejaba borrar contactos de su celular y evitaba a mujeres en las que ella no confiaba. Pero no, con Amu no. Jamás permitiría que Mimi le impusiera dejar de lado a Amu.

Así como ese día en su casa, el momento se repetía en su mente. Para variar una pelea con Zuri Mimi, su tormento…

**_FLASH BACK_**

Ya te lo dije Ikuto. Esa maldita buscona de tu amiga, la tal Amu, esa está enamorada de ti. No quiero que la veas, me entiendes, desaparécela de tu vida. Grito enojada una morena alta.

Y yo ya te dije que no. Amu es mi mejor amiga y no pienso dejar de hablarle. Te guste o no seguiré en contacto con ella. Además no le digas buscona y menos la maldigas.

Mira Tsukiyomi Ikuto, digo lo que QUIERA de la gente y esa estúpida puede ser tu "mejoooorrr amiga" –sentenció en tono burlón, haciendo comillas en sus dedos-, pero yo, YO, soy TU novia y me debes respeto, así que sino me gusta, FÁCIL. se va y dado el caso, es ella o yo.

Pues entonces tú lo has decidido sola, -pronució foribundo el chico-es ella.

Crees que cambiaré a una persona que es más especial que tú? Ella siempre está atenta de mí, me conciente, tiene tiempo, es madura y ni siquiera trata de hacer lo que tu dices. Por encima de todo me dice que debo cuidarte y tratarte con amor. Crees que alguien que supuestamente esté enamorada de mí va hacer eso?

Cómo que ella es más especial. O sea que la muy zorra se te ofrece disimuladamente y te compra con atención. Pues un aplauso por su astucia. Como no la vas a dejar, esto se termina aquí y ahora.-Grito indignada la peli-negra-

Tú lo dijiste. No yo Mimi.

La morena se dio media vuelta con la histeria exhalándole por los poros.

Mientras el joven caía sentado en el salón vacío. Todo se había terminado. Por fin había dejado de lado esa tormentosa relación con Zuri Mimi.

**_Fin de Flash back._**

Después de esa pelea había llamado a Amu, ella como siempre lo había tranquilizado con sabias palabras.

Apenas llegó lo había abrazado con cariño, Ikuto creyó derretirse ante ella.

Después le había contado todo y fue cuando Amu salió diciendo que no serían más amigos.

Su corazón casi se rompe, aun le dolía repetirse tales palabras, por muy mentales que fueran.

"Haber y porque discutieron ahora.

Por ti.

Mmm. Veo-dijo en un susurro la chica.

Tu sabes la solución Ikuto, sólo dejemos de vernos, así todo mejorará.

No. Dijo casi desesperado mientras levantaba su cabeza y miraba a los ojos ámbar.

No puedo permitir eso. Yo no quiero Amu.

Amu sonrió y tomó el rostro de su amigo con ambas manos, luego depositó un beso en la frente del chico y dijo: No te preocupes mi cielo. (Palabras comunes con la que ellos se trataban) eso no lo harás tú, lo haré yo. Declaro que nuestra amista se terminó. Puso los chocolates en la mano del chico y ante la mirada perpleja de Ikuto se levantó del suelo."

En ese momento no había sabido que decir. Se había quedado congelado ante los actos de la chica.

**_FLASH BACK_**

Tonta-pronunció.

No puedo volver con Mimi por cosas como esta. Miro los chocolates en su mano y tocó su frente donde Amu lo había besado. Tu me has enamorado, cómo podré dejarte ir?

Bajó su mirada y tomó su celular.

Kuukai. Ayúdame por favor.

**_END FLASH BACK_**

Y así había comenzando todo, por fin había aceptado que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga y allí se encontraba como un idiota. Odiando a su antes amigo Caen, por tener la la libertad de invitar a Amu a cenar sin poner pretextos.

Llevando una falsa relación de noviazgo con Mimi para no hacer sentir mal a su mejor amiga.

Por favor. Mimi lo había ido a buscar y lo besó casi a la fuerza, su sorpresa que Amu lo viera y cuando quisiera explicarle, ella simplemente sonreía y decía, esta bien si tu estás bien.

Eso le enojó, porque ella no estaba celosa y él quería que así fuera, así que no le contó que había terminado todo con Mimi, dando la casualidad que su ex había salido para un desfile en otra ciudad y se había ausentado todo lo que llevaba de esta semana, por lo que no había como aclarar todo.

Kuukai le había sido gran ayuda, hasta le había dado ánimos durante la semana en que estuvo sin su peli-rosa, tristeza iba y venía, quería salir corriendo, buscarla, decirle que la amaba, pero no quería traicionar su confianza, así que fue paciente y espero y espero y espero.

Le dolía verla triste, la conocía bien. Pero si ella estab mal por su culpa, él no le sumaría más cargas.

Hasta le había compuesto una canción, tal vez nunca llegara a escucharla, la dueña de tal inspiración….

* * *

><p><strong>A qué lo amaron no?<strong>

**Ayy díganme que sí! :D**

**Por otro lado, parece que me emocioné con los FLASH BACK xD jajaja nunca los había usado y si que hacen todo productivo, me encantaron jajaja, pero non abusaré de ellos jajaja.**

**Gracias a los Reviews que me animaron para continuar la historia, esto es para Uds.**

**En el siguiente capi rsponde´re debidamente, pero ahora estoy subiendo todo el capi de afán(Desde el trabajo O_O si me pillan me regañaran T_T shhhh)**

**Las quiero GRACIAS! XOXO  
><strong>

**Déjenme muchos REVIEWS! PLS! *-***

**Att: Su fiel servidora** **Sui-AliRs**


	6. Sueños o Pesadillas

SIIIIIIIIII! VOLVÍ! Como Terminator!jajajaja :P

Espero les guste el capi. Y sinceramente mis más sinceras disculpas.

Ojalá lo que encuentren aquí les haga querer disculparme. Hay una sorpresa. Para todas las que preguntaron sobre algo en especial, pues tendrá por fin una información. Igual les dejo a su consideración el significado O_O suena enredado jajaja.

Ahh y al principio está el glosario, fuente GOOGLE.

Bueno dejo de molestar, síganse no más.

PS: Hay una lindísima canción que pido por favor la lean y la pongan cuando dice. No les digo desde ya porque no quiero arruinar la sorpresa juju.

Ya, ya, no más, Uds diran. Se tarda en actualizar y nos llena de Notas de autor ¬¬ xD jeje.

Y... **NO A LA SOPA! SI AL CALDO!** Wiii

Disclaimer: **SC no me pertenece, sólo la trama.**

***Glosario.**

Ohayo: Buenos días

Kamisama: Dios

Ee:Si

Bonne aprés-midi: Buenas Tardes en frances

Directeur: Director (Fuente, google traductor xD)

Conservatorio de París: En realidad si existe. (Google)

Laveque: Apellido Frances. (Google)

Calm Down: Relájate, tranquilízate, etc.

Soka: Veo

Moshi moshi: Una forma de contestar, como Hola.

Utau desu: Literalmente es como... Utau al habla xD.

Aishiteru: Te amo

Hai: Ok, si

Iko: Vamos

Oba-san: Tía, la forma de referirse a los mayores.

O hisashiburi: Tiempo sin vernos

Okasa: Madre (Manera formal de decirlo)

Astericos "*" en un personaje o guiones "-" son para separar a 2 hablantes, paréntesis "()" son anotaciones como de un narrador omnisciente. Al igual que las cursivas, exepto en la canción.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. VI. Sueños o Pesadillas<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el presente…<strong>_

Kuukai… Estoy muy preocupada por Amu.

Regresará en 4 días, o sea que estará para el matrimonio de Ikuto.

Realmente no creo que ella lo soporte, a mi me duele por ella Kuukai.

_Gordas gotas de aguas rodaban por el bello rostro de la rubia, allí en su corazón, compartía la desolación de su amiga._

_El castaño se acercó a la muchacha y rodeó sus hombros con su brazo, él entendía por lo que pasaba su novia, aún, de una manera que nadie se imaginaba…._

**En París**

Hinamori-san.!

Nagihiko? Ohayo! (N/A: escribiré como a mi me suena el japonés, de antemano pido disculpas a quien conozca el idioma ténganme paciencia, pero es que en mi cabeza este dialogo suena en japo xD)

O hisashiburi, Hinamori san, Rima.

Jum, pensé que te olvidabas de mi. (La chica más pequeña, hacía un mohín con su boca mientras su novio se acercaba a abrazarla y ella enrojecía notablemente)

Gomen ne- Hime.

:$ Nagi! No me llames así (El sonrojo subía más)

Awww que bonitos se ven! Me recuerdan tanto a Utau y Kuukai.

C-ca-Callate Amu :$ es vergonzoso.

Jajajaja. Rima eres una sedita al lado de Nagi.

Bueno Amu. Yaa ¬¬

Mejor, camina rápido tienes que ir donde el director del conservatorio y se te hace tarde.

_La peli rosa miró su reloj notando que sólo faltanban 2 minutos para su cita con el Director del Conservatorio._

OHH!, Kamisama, tienes razón. Corrán chicos, corran.

-.- si Hinamori san. Dijo con una gota en su frente el chico-

Después de 2 minutos, respiraciones hadeantes, y una distancia considerable recorrida, los 3 etudiantes hicieron su aparición en las oficinas. después…

Srta. Hinamori. Srta. Hinamori.

Hay alguna Amu Hinamori?

Sí,*respiracion* SÍ. soy yo. *hadeo*

Que bueno señorita, pensé que no estaba. Siga al despacho que está en el pasillo al lado izquiero, el Sr. Leveque, espera por Ud.

Merci. En un segundo pasaré.

((Amu se giró hacía sus acompañantes))

Chicos, deséenme exito por favor.

Ee.

Todo saldrá bien Hinamori-san.

Si Amu, todo saldrá bien. Ahora vé. Al Director Antoine no le gusta que lo dejen esperando.

Gracias. –Y sin más, la peli rosa partió-

_**En el despacho**_

Srta. Amu. Bonne aprés-midi

Bonne aprés-midi Directeur.

siga Srta.

Merci Mr. Leveque, 

_En el breve silencio, Amu detallaba al caballero que tenía en frente, sin duda un Director de orquesta reconocido a nivel mundial. Alto, de contextura gruesa, cabello plateado y mirada amable. Elegante hasta en su más pequeño poro. Siempre vestía de trajes color gris, lo que lo hacía ver aún más distinguido. Pero Amu detuvo su escrutinio a la voz del anciano._

Oh! Pero que falta de caballerosidad, siéntese.

Obediente mente la oji ambar se acercó a una silla isabelina de cuero que adornaba el salón. –Dentro de sí, los nervíos comenzaron a llenarla, una sensación extraña como de llenura y vacío- Pero otra vez tuvo que contener sus pensamientos por la voz de Sr. Y mentalmente se regaño por su mediocre atención.

Amu Hinamori. –dijo pensativo el hombre-

Me he enterado que hizo una solicitud de traslado al_ Conservatorio de París*_.

El de cabellos plateados fijó fuertemente su mirada en la estudiante. Acción que erizó cada vello de la joven.

Y Ud. se preguntará porque le he pedido venir.-Continuó el locutor.

Primero que todo, para nosotros es un placer que haya considerado y decidido culminar su aprendizaje bajo nuestra tutela.

También es inesperado puesto que nuestro sistema y el de su plantel difiere en bastantes aspectos.

Dígame Srta. Qué la ha impulsado a tomar tal decisión?

-Amu bajó sus ojos a sus manos y la primera razón que llegó a su mente fue "huir de Ikuto, la universidad y en general, todo Japón" pero claramente no podía decir eso. Así que siguió buscando en su cabeza razones. No es que no le faltaran, pero sinceramente, todas ellas también podían ser suplidas en Japón. Con la penetrante mirada del Anciano sobre sí y la lucha mental que mantenía su razón y su agujerado corazón. Habló. Y Con la verdad.

Pues.. Sr. Laveque.

Si? –Pronunció como anhelante el Director-

Mentiría si no le dijera que mi razón principal es el deseo de una nueva vida, nuevo aire. Quiero creecer como persona y en especial con el piano.

Estoy de acuerdo con que la Universidad y el Conservatorio son diferentes, pero el ciclo de mi educación ha terminado. Mi visión se ha expandido y es aquí donde he encontrado mi nueva meta de partida.

Los docentes son excepcionales, el campus, la ciudad. Las relaciones tanto personales como profesionales. Para continuar con el piano y ser reconocida, en algún momento tendría que salir de Japón, Por qué ese momento no puede ser ahora?

-Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en el arrugado rostro-

Buena respuesta Srta.

Ya que tenemos claros sus Porques del traslado. Dígame, donde queda el convenio con su antiguo plantel. Como sabe, todo estudiante de intercambio debe cumplir con un tutorial en pro del Instituto del que procede, para retroalimentar al plantel y a los alumnos vinculados. En su caso, a pesar de solicitar un traslado, está en la obligación de cumplir con esa ley, pues bajo esos parámetros accedió a la beca.

Ehh-Sr. Leveque, la verdad no conocía esos detalles, pensé que sólo debía presentar los examenes correspondientes a finalización de curso.

Claro Srta. Hinamori, esos debe aprobarlos para poder ingresar con nosotros. Pero con su Universidad, debe cumplir los requerimientos del intercambio.

Entiendo Sr. Director. Si esa es la situación, no hay ningún inconveniente, ya que tengo planeado un viaje dentro de pocos días.

Ya veo. – Declaró el anciano- si es así, nos alegraría que al terminar sus horas se integre a nuestra Escuela.

Espero lo mismo Sr.

Amu Hinamori es Ud. Una joven muy talentosa, dedicada, con ímpetud, exigente consigo misma, dispuesta aprender y ser corregida, disciplinada.

Con poco tiempo aquí se ha ganado la admiración y respeto de sus compañeros y parte del profesorado, tanto de piano como de vocal. Y quisiéramos inmediatamente hacer efectivo el cambio de plantel para que se integre con nosotros.

Muchas Gracias Sr. Leveque, es un honor ser considerada en tan alta estima.

_La felicidad llenó el rostro niveo de la chica y la confianza nació nuevamente en su interior._

Bueno Srta. Entonces nos veremos cuando finalize sus 400 horas.

_Amu abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, mientras que la sangre y confianza huían de ella, a algún lugar desconocido. Su pulsó aumento mientras sus las piernas y manos temblaban._

Cua-cuatrocientas horas? Sr. Leveque.

Oh si Srta. Pensé que sabía.

Pero dígame, se encuentra Ud. Bien?

Se ha puesto muy blanca, necesita algo, un vaso con agua tal vez.

N-no-no, sólo me marié un poco.

"Las palabras salían de sus labios torpemente. Anhelando escuchar un rechazo por parte del caballero, tal vez fuese una broma, la oportunidad de despertar de la pesadilla"

Pero, ya se siente mejor o llamamos al servicio médico?

Si, en momentos se me pasará. Pero Sr. Leveque. Yo- yo. No recordaba tal acuerdo.

_Asombro y temor, ganas de llorar, desespero, nunca simples números provocaron tanto en su interior. 400 horas, 400 horas, sólo eso repetía su cerebro. Rápidamente hizo cálculos matemáticos, debería dar 6 horas díarias durante 3 meses y aún así le faltaría 4hrs. Tres eternos y terribles meses en__ Japón. Si su relación con Ikuto no se hubiera ido a la basura, si un engaño no estuviera de por medio...un matrimonio..Si todo fuera diferente, ella jamás consideraría ese tiempo como malo, no habría porque, pero ahora, sólo era una á que algo más podría salir mal?_

{N/A: Creo que Amu no debería preguntar eso, muahahaha : )}

Oh Señorita, tal vez su instituto no hizo énfasis en ése pequeño bueno, aclarada la situación, espero ver sus papeles de ingreso junto con todos sus compromisos al día.

(El caballero se levantó de su asiento y estiró su mano a la muchacha, mostrando así que la conversación había terminado.

Amu se puso de pie, estrechó la mano y después de un gracias salió del despacho)

Amu! –Llamó Rima

Hinamori-san –Dijo Nagihiko.

Mina, yo.. Yo.

Depronto Amu comenzó a temblar y lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Llegó hasta donde su castaña amiga y la abrazó, y entonces lloró, lloró y lloró, por largos y eternos minutos... solo lloró.

_**En el pasado.**_

*Ikuto-saaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn!

Ah?

*Hyo! Ikuto-san. Acaso esa es la manera de saludar a tu mejor amigo?

Desde cuándo soy Ikuto-san para tí Kuukai?

*YIN *Sonrisa estilo Kuukai* neh, sólo quería molestarte jeje.

Sí, pues no estoy de humor para eso. ¬¬

*Oe, calm down, cuando quieras comer gente sólo avísame, y me llevaré a Utau y Amu lejos de aquí.

*Ja-ja-ja. Muy gracioso. Precisamente de ella no puedo alejarme ahora.

De Utau? Oye, pero es mi novia eh?

Kuukai-dijo amenozadoramente el moreno-

*Gomen, gomen, sólo bromeaba, pero no lo vuelvo hacer. Promesa.

Uju.

*Ya, Qué te pasa Ikuto, por qué estás tan enojado?

Lo siento Souma, se que no es tu culpa, pero, es solo que Amu va a Salir con Eizun Caen, pero no sé a donde. Lo peor es que a ése le gusta Mi Amu, seguramante intentará algo y no podré impedirlo porque seguro ella está enojada conmigo y no me va a decir a donde van, para que yo pueda llegar y ropmperle su cara de niño bueno.

*Uish. Creo que alguien está bastante molesto no?"encima, TÚ Amu, desde cuándo amigo? Jajaja.

¬¬ *Mirada muy asesina por parte de Ikuto*

*O_O sorry Tsukiyomi, me calló, pero no me mires así. Sólo dime, por qué está enojada amu contigo.

Pues estabamos cerca de la plaza de comidas de la U. Y ella llegó rebosante de alegría a contarnos a Utau y a mí que el muy descarado de Caen la había invitado a salir y yo simplemente me puse celoso y entonces la rubia metida.

*Eh-eh, no te refieras así de mi novia.

Ok. La rubia de tu novia.

*Así está mejor puedes continuar.

¬¬ la rubia comenzó a decir que yo estaba celoso y me enojé más, porque también dijo que a Amu le gustaba el estúpido de Eizun.

*Tontería Ikuto, sabes que a Amu no le gusta Caen. Ya te lo hemos dicho, es más, todos lo saben, ella está enamorada de tí, se nota a kilómetros de distancia.

Yo también quisiera que fuera así Kuukai, pero tu no viste su rostro, ni la torpeza con que habló por el comentario de Utau. A ella realmente le gusta ese bastardo (N/A: Perdón por las palabras fuertes, es que no sé como hacer notar el enojo de Ikuto :S )

*Mmm bueno, creo que todo se complica, pero bueno, es que acaso le dijiste algo o qué, porque sólo con tus celos no se pudo haber molestado, creo que ya se acostumbró a ellos. Jajajaja

Souma, ya!

*Lo siento.

Pues no, no se enojó por mis celos, de hecho quien se enojó fui yo, le dije que le gustaba ese idiota y me fui. Y ella gritó mi nombre pero no di la vuelta, simplemente la dejé ahí. También trató llamando a mi celular y no contesté, después de 8 llamadas se rindió y sólo recibí este texto.

-mensaje en el celular de Ikuto-

"Ikuto no baka -.- baka, baka, baka, baka. Ya no quiero verte por lo que queda de esta semana."

*Jajajaja. Y te preocupas por eso. Son sus ataques de infantilidad. Por favor, vas a hacerle caso a éste mensaje y dejarsela a Caen? Pensé que la querías.

Claro que la quiero, ella es lo más importante, no quiero perderla. Sabes que esto ha sido muy difícil para mí. Enamorarme de mi mejor amiga, sentir celos, tener miedo de lastimarla de hacerla sufrir, enfrentar mis sentimientos, decirlos.

La verdad no sé que hacer Kuukai.

*Amu tenía razón. Ikuto no baka. Sinceridad, sólo eso tienes que hacer, ser sincero con ella. Decirle lo que sientes y lo demás, bueno, ya verán lo demás.

No le habías compuesto una canción?

Canción... Sip.

*Mmm. Creo que deberíamos ir a su balcón.

Ah?

*Vamos Ikuto. De una vez por todas. Dile lo que sientes. Es más de una vez. VAMOS!

Tú crees? Será que no habrá salido ya?

*Déjame llamo a Utau.

-Moshi, moshi. Utau desu—

Utau hime! *.*

-Darling! *.*

Hime, dile a Amu que el profesor de Voleyball nos citó mañana para reunión?

-Mmm Sorry, darling, pero no estoy con Amu, ella se fue hace 30 minutos a su casa, va a salir a las 9:30 con un amable chico y se fue a preparar.

A las 9:30? Mmm soka. Bueno entonces mejor la llamo a su teléfono.

-Ee.

Bye hime. Aishiteru.

-Bye bye Darling. Aishiteru!

-Bip-(sónido de colgar llamada).

Kuukai eres un manipulador!

*Yin-Sonrisa marca Souma-xD Jajaja. Pero no te confíes, de seguro Utau sospechó y llamará a Amu a decirle que pedí información para tí.

Así que según mis cálculos, su cita debe ser a las 9 no a las 9:30

Crees que Utau te mentiría?

*A mi no, a tí.

Mucha razón.

*Qué hora es? . . OH! 8:20. Tenemos que apresurarnos, YA!

Hai! Iko.

*Iko.

(Ikuto subió a su cuarto y tomo un instrumento, bajó rápidamente las gradas y llegó al lado de Kuukai)

Estás listo Ikuto.

Completamente.

(El camino a la casa de Amu era corto, estaban como a 1 cuadra de diferencia. Al minuto llegaron. Kuukai se dirigió a tocar la puerta de la casa mientras el oji azul se organizó diagonal al balcón de la chica.)

O hisachiburi Oba-san.

Ehh Kuukai. Cómo estás?

Bien, bien. Gracias. Etto, oba-san. Amu está?

Amu-san? Ee. Está en su cuarto, quieres que la llame?

No Oba-san, pero, podría pedirle por favor que salga al balcón?

Al balcón? Ee. Ikuto tiene una sorpresa para ella, pero sólo dígale que salga. Si?

Por supuesto.

**Al interior de la casa.**

Amu! *Toc-toc*

Hai Okasa. Pasa.

Hija, podrías por favor revisar si en tu balcón está mi canastilla. Es que no recuerdo dónde la dejé, ne Amu. Mira, onegai.

Ee Okasa, eres muy despistada, ya me acercó a mirar.

Arigatou

Ee.

_**Por favor, busquen la canción Te vi venir de Sin Bandera. Y play! :D**_

(Y así con pasos tranquilos Amu se fue acercando a su balcón, abrió lentamente la puerta y una melodía llegó a sus oidos).

_Ohhh uhhh ohhhhh_

_Aún ni siquiera te tengo y ya tengo miedo de perderte Amor..._

_Qué rápido se me ha clavado._

_Qué dentro todo este dolor_

Y ahí estaba él, Ikuto afuera de su ventana, con guitarra en mano y cantando para ella.

_Es poco lo que te conozco y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favooor._

_No tengo miedo de apostarte, perderte si me da pavor..._

_No me queda más refugio que la fantasíaaa. _

_No me queda más que hacer que hacerte una poesía._

Y cada palabra que salían de esos labios entraban como puñales a su corazón, conmoviéndola...

_Porque te ví venir, y no dude, te ví llegar y te abracéee y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras.. _

Y sus pulmones se expandieron en busca de aire.

_Y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tu pasaras, ohh, mi amor te dí sin condición para que te quedaras_

Su mano subió ha su boca ahogando el sónido de asombro. Y sin más, empezó a llorar.

_Ahora esperaré algunos días para ver si lo que te dí fue suficiente_

_No sabes que terror se siente, la espera a cada madrugada._

_Si tú ya no quisieras volver se perdería el sentido del amor por siempre._

_No entendería ya éste mundo, me alejaría de la gente_

_Noooo me queda más refugio que la fantasíaaa. _

_Ohhhhh No me queda más que hacer que hacerte una poesía._

_Ohhh Porque te ví venir, y no dude, te ví llegar y te abracéee y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras.. _

_Ohhh_

_Y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tu pasaras, ohh. mi amor te dí sin condición para que te quedaras uhhh mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras, mi amor te di sin condición... Para que te quedaaarasss._

Ikuto dejó de tocar... y cortó el contacto visual con la ambarina. Entonces una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro y dijo...

Hinamori Amu. Te quiero.

**En el presente**

*IKUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ehhh! Nani Kuukai! No me grites en los oidos! Quieres causarme sordera? Mira que necesitos mi sentido auditivo para tocar violín.

*Pero que hago, te estoy llamando hace como 10 minutos. Por un momento pensé que solo eras un muñeco que respiraba.

Mmm. Lo siento, estaba, sólo recordaba cosas.

*Cosas? Que clase de cosas?

Nada. Sólo pequeños sueños que se volvieron pesadillas.

*Sobre ella, cierrto?

(El peli azul devolvió su vista hacia el horizonte, ahí frente a la ventana de su habitación, perdido de nuevo en sus pensamientos, pequeños fragmentos de su cabeza se unían y le traían momentos hermosos y dándole paso a su corazón para exigir ser escuchado. Entonces su mente daba aviso de lo "correcto" por hacer, callando sus fantasmas, sus sentimientos, obligándolo a olvidar lo que realmente le daba felicidad. Dejando en cero la esperanza)

_En la puerta de la habitación un castaño miraba la desolación en el rostro de su amigo, su casi hermano. La tristeza que carcomía a diario al peli azul era casi era como un ente sin vida. Ikuto Tsukiyomi, a dónde has ido?_

* * *

><p>Y se acabó chicas! FIN! O_O jajajajaja, Mentira :P<p>

E fin. La preciosa canción pertenece a los talentosos de** SIN BANDERA** y tiene por nombre **TE VI VENIR**.

Después de 2 meses de no actualizar **U_U** sé que no es muy largo se que merezco morir **T^T** pero no tengo tiempo, inspiración, ganas... He pasado por momentos llenos de estres pero siempre tengo en mi cabeza el fic y créanme que me senté miles de veces con la intensión de comenzar el capítulo y entonces me interrumpían o no que quedaba tiempo, o la inspiración salía de parranda, regresaba hecha un estorbo -.- apestaba D:

Pero HEME AQUÍ.

Y a todas aquellas que preguntaban por el Maravilloso **Ikuto *¬*** por fin POR FIN ha aparecido en el presente O_O qué tal ah? Está sufriendo no? :/ (No me odien por hacerlo sufrir, todos lo hacemos en esta historia) o.O

Sólo espero que les guste el capítulo y que dejen reviews! :D no me los merezco U_U pero me motivan :D y entonces sabré su opinión, además, como me van a mandar los cyber disparos y bombas? O-O xD (No es psicología inversa xD jajaja)

Las quiero por leerme y tenerme paciencia, son las mejores! ^.^

Arigatou!

**yeye chan: Mil Gracias, me alegra que te haya parecido linda :3 espero seguirte leyendo por aquí ^^ y pues también tus opiniones :D**

**ary princxsaku: Me da mucha alegría y felicidas que éste Ikuto te guste y te provoque tantas cosas, jeje, la verdad me siento muy contenta. Por el momento no se sabe mucho sobre lo que piensa Ikuto de la boda, porque en sí, no hemos tocado ese delicado tema :/ pero pues ya te harás una idea de que para él también es difícil :( Ojalá te guste el capi ^^**

** Akanne-Amut:Ayy siiiiiiiiiiii lo siento, la verdad si empezó triste el fic Y_Y yo lloré escribiendo mi primer capítulo, de hecho era un verso que terminé adaptando a un fic y tarán, salió la historia *dato curioso* :) Todavía no reveló nada del matrimonio pero, aunque sea apareció un momento casi Amuto y nuestro neko. Ojalá te guste el capi ^^**

** ATMD: Pues contigo me a vivo en conversaciones jajaja, así que no tengo mucho que decirte, sóloGRACIAs por dedicarle tiempo a mi historia, te repito que me hace muy feliz y nada, ojalá te guste :$**

**alexdel: Oyeee! qué es eso de atacarme y revelar que me quejé de tu dulce ikuto, quieres que me ataquen, hay muchas fans locas de Ikuto sueltas O_O xD jajajaa. Gracias por el review aunque ya nos habíamos respondido y aclarado los malos entendidos XD HEY! cuando actualizas ehh! ojo con el ocho, tienes olvidadas a las lectoras ¬¬ :P Espero que disfrutes el capítulo.**

Ahora sí. Chaoo!

Besos!

**Att: Su infiel D: servidora Sui-AliRs** (Ojalá vuelva a ser fiel ;)


	7. Silencio Total I parte

**Holaaa a todos. ^^**

Que bueno volver por acá :D sé que me he tardado como 20 millones de meses T^T sé que soy una ingrata T^T y que no merezco perdón X-X pero ya que por fin tuve tiempo libre, inspiración, y muchas ideas, (Un paquete completo) pues pude realizar este pedacito de historia *-*

Espero que les guste y lo bueno es que es la primera parte. Por qué lo separé? bueno, porque me dije a mi misma: Mí misma, llevas mucho sin actualizar, sube un poquito para que no te abandonen y mí misma respondió: :O sii toda la razón. Y así sucedió xD. La verdad no he empezado la segunda parte para ya se que va a ir, quería adelantarles un poco, además vendrá con la promesa que a más tardar el viernes está el resto ^^

Sin más, espero que disfruten muchísimo.

**SC** NO me pertenece sólo la trama.

**Vocabulario:**

*Atlas: Según la mitología griega; Titán que fue condenado a cargar los cielos sobre sus hombros.

*Ittekimasu: Me voy

*Itterasshai: Vuelve pronto

_**(Éste capítulo está dedicado a Aryprincxsaku, porque sin tí y tú musa, no lo hubiese podido terminar ;) GRACIAS T^T )**_

* * *

><p><strong>Silencio Total I parte<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Silencio total, eso era todo lo que llenaba el ambiente después de que aquellas palabras salieron de su boca. La tranquilidad inmediatamente lo embargó, era como soltar un edificio de concreto de sus manos. Así se sentía seguramente *Atlas. No importaba que todavía no tuviese una respuesta, sabía que había tomado la mejor decisión. Preferible es arrepentirse de lo que se hizo y no de lo que no se hizo.<em>

_La chica de mirada ambarina permanecía estupefacta en el balcón, una mano cubría su boca mientras las lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos, pero para sí, lucía simplemente preciosa. La oscuridad de la noche y la lámpara de su habitación le daban a él la vista más majestuosa jamás pedida, era como divisar una hada soñada._

_Después de observarla y deleitarse en la mágica vista, su corazón se apretó un poco y pensamientos llegaron a su mente. El miedo lo embargó y se cuestionó la estupidez de declararse sin medir las consecuencias. Si tales gotas salinas sólo significaban el dolor de la traición? Si Amu estaba decepcionada de él, de su comportamiento y de haber faltado a su amistad? Qué haría si ella cortaba todo contacto con él obligándolo al más doloroso recuerdo?_

_Su mente definitivamente era muy mala para dar ánimos, así que con movimientos rápidos en su cabeza en sentido de negación trató de dispersar eso de su mente._

_Y como si el tiempo se hubiese puesto nuevamente en marcha, la peli rosa que lo miraba de un piso alto dio media vuelta y entró a su cuarto sin pronunciar la más mínima palabra._

_A su alrededor vio como Kuukai lo miraba sorprendido y con el ceño fruncido, también la mamá de su mejor amiga permanecía asombrada y descolocada por la actitud de la peli rosa. Había esperado todo; gritos, golpes, carcajadas, pero nunca ser ignorado._

_Bajó su vista al suelo y dejó escapar el poco aire que se había acumulado en sus pulmones, cerró entonces los ojos para darle la bienvenida a lo que sería su nueva vida sin ella. Tomó la guitarra para regresarla a su estuche, dio media vuelta dejando sólo su espalda de vista al balcón, todo, había terminado._

_Así como la tristeza llenó su interior, rápidamente ésta cambio a un calor y emoción. Unos brazos enredados en su cintura, una mejilla pegada a su espalda y pequeños sollozos que llegaban a sus oídos, aquellas cosas eran su tabla de salvación. El aroma de ella lo embriagaba poco a poco y le devolvía gramo por gramo la tranquilidad perdida._

_Su mano izquierda subió pronto para encontrarse con las suaves níveas. Su morena piel resaltaba bastante cerca de la oji ambar. Cerró su mano no creyendo que ella lo abrazaba mientras el corazón de ambos latía a un mismo compás, un mismo ritmo, el del amor._

_Pasaron tal vez horas, quizás minutos o tan solo segundos, ellos no sabían ni les importaba._

_De pronto la chica fue deshaciendo el abrazo, cosa que volvió a poner incómodo a Ikuto. Suavemente la mano derecha de ella tomó la izquierda de él._

_—Vamos—. Pronunció la peli rosa mientras arrastraba al moreno al interior de casa, aún ante la mirada de asombro de Kuukai, de su madre y porque no, la del chico._

_Sólo una mirada que Amu le brindó a su progenitora fue suficiente para que captara el mensaje, uno que estaba oculto para los otros 2 presentes._

_Midori asintió con sus ojos asombrados y con la vista siguió el recorrer de los chicos._

_Uno, dos, tres… todos los escalones se hacían eternos para Ikuto. Qué le diría la mujer de sus sueños? Su mente no daba para más, sólo podía ser consiente de la corriente eléctrica que le hacía sentir el roce de sus pieles, siempre había sido así, por qué apenas parecía enterarse que tal contacto lo quemaba?._

_Su mente estaba en todas partes menos presente, él por primera vez no sabía como comportarse. Dejándose llevar así sin más, sin protestar, chistar, quejarse. Fácilmente podría ser un cordero que va al matadero, pero qué mejor verdugo que la persona que amas?_

_Cualquiera se reiría de él si lo viese en ése estado tan sometido, pero ni siquiera podía describir la llenura completa en su interior. Amar era un sentimiento fuerte y devastador. Desde ese momento supo que siempre sería esclavo de lo que Amu le hiciera sentir._

_De golpe se detuvieron frente al cuarto de la chica. El peli azul se sintió nervioso como nunca antes en su existencia, imágenes de Amu con su corto uniforme de deporte pasaron como una película, sus lindas y torneadas piernas, ése cabello sujeto de una coleta, la camisa que se le ajustaba. (Neko hentai ¬¬)Y se regañó por imaginar tales cosas, no era ni el momento, ni el lugar; bueno tal vez sí el lugar, pero definitivamente NO el momento._

_Amu guió a Ikuto adentro de su cuarto y al paso de este cerró la puerta, luego se recostó en la misma y le dedicó una mirada inexpresiva a su mejor amigo._

_—Fue realmente una hermosa canción— con una sonrisa y rompiendo por fin el silencio, la delgada mujer habló. —Eres talentoso en todo lo que haces—_

_—Gracias— respondió el moreno nervioso e incómodo._

_—Tocas violín, guitarra, cantas, eres inteligente— Amu iba contando con sus dedos,— buen amigo, dulce, celoso, — una pequeña risa escapó en ese momento de la boca de la chica. —Astuto, amable y lo más genial, …sabes robar el corazón de una mujer— la chica finalizó mientras con pasos seguros se acercaba a la figura de Ikuto, sorprendiendo a éste cuando sin más ella tomo su rostro en sus manos, se empinó un poco y besó aquellos labios sedientos de la oji ambar. Primero sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, pero así mismo el vaivén de emociones lleno su alma dando libertad a los sentimientos. Sus brazos se aferraron a la cintura pequeña de ella y sus ojos se cerraron para sentir con el corazón lo que no se palpa con las manos._

_Un beso profundo y exquisito, carente de enojos ó deseo. Sólo el cariño era perceptible. Qué manera de terminar el día!._

**En el presente.**

Una chica corría de un lado a otro tratando de organizar el desorden, dónde se metían las cosas cuándo más las necesitaba? Un gemido de frustración salió de su garganta. Por qué simplemente no podía recordar en que parte había puesto esa cajita llena de sus letras, de canciones, aquellas que había compuesto para _él. _No es como si quisiera tirarlas, desaparecerlas, ignorarlas… Bueno tal vez sí, por algo ni se imaginaba dónde las había puesto.

—Ahh— un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras se sentaba en su cama. La maleta estaba a medio terminar, sus apuntes de tutoría tampoco estaban guardados, el cuarto parecía un basurero, no había comido ni dormido en 2 días, su laptop yacía debajo de alguno de sus sacos de invierno, le faltaba buscar sus documentos para salir del país y lo peor, su vuelo era en 7 horas.

—Dónde estás caja tonta—pronunció la chica mientras se dejaba caer en la cama agotada, de pronto lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar de sus ojos. —No puedo llegar a Japón sin mis canciones, no podría soportar la situación— Amu susurraba al aire sintiéndose tonta y ridícula. A diario las personas tienen objetos que les suben el ánimo y hacen el papel de polo a tierra en un momento de dificultad, aquellos objetos son fotos, libros, algún recuerdo de alguien que significara felicidad, pero eso no era igual para ella, vaya que no. Su bien más preciado y fortalecedor era todo lo que le recordaba su historia con el chico _sus_ _canciones _sí, esas que había compuesto cada que descubría un nuevo sentimiento por el chico, por supuesto, el más claro de todos era _"el amor" _que cosa más absurda, ése había sido el primero que había desaparecido del chico, definitivamente, las ironías de la vida.

De pronto alzó su vista a la pared izquierda y ahí estaba el compartimiento más intocable de la historia _ese _que juró no volver a tocar desde que supo que Ikuto tenía a alguien más. —Seguramente la muy traidora caja se había ido a esconder allí.— Amu entrecerró sus ojos con gran odio hacia ese lugar y decidida se paró de la cama. —Ahhh, que puedo perder?—entre nuevos suspiros, la ambarina tomó una silla para subirse en ella y poder alcanzar la compuerta, suavemente abrió aquel closet para darse de llenó con todo su pasado. Un porta retrato llenó de polvo, flores artificiales, una pequeña caja musical, un cojín esponjoso con forma de corazón, un álbum cerrado donde la portada aún se medio vislumbraba: Un chico de cabellos azules con una gran risa contenida mientras a sus espaldas estaba ella misma riendo de la misma manera, éso sí que era felicidad. Al fondo había 2 cajas, una pequeña y una grande.

Poco a poco fue bajando todos los objetos de ahí, ya no le servirían de mucho y lo más sano era deshacerse de ellos lo más rápido posible.

Sí, lágrimas corrían por su rostro, cada objeto era una memoria feliz que se asomaba en su cabeza y después se manchaba de negro con 3 palabras "va a casarse". Entonces por primera vez comprendió porque todavía conservaba cada cosa que había traído a París de ellos dos_, porque en su interior, todavía tenía la esperanza… de que él regresara a su lado._

—Tomó un paño y limpio la portada del álbum, la foto de portada significaba algo maravilloso, su primer mes juntos. Recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer, él había ido a recogerla desde muy temprano, a las 7:00 am— una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. —La había llevado a su restaurante favorito a desayunar, luego habían caminado por las silenciosas calles y sin pensarlo la había hecho tomar el tren para ir a la playa, allí corrieron con la brisa moviendo sus cabellos, juntos disfrutando de un día perfecto. Después la había perseguido por todo el lugar ocasionando la mirada curiosa de la gente, recordaba como ella reía sin parar y el gritaba cuanto la quería. Pero al momento justo de alcanzarla la tomó en sus brazos y la besó, frente a todos sin importar que y ella en su vergüenza no podía más que acceder a tal cosa, la droga de esos besos era imposible de ser resistida, luego la tomó en caballito y le pidió a alguien que tomara una foto, ambos estaban felices y era más que evidente, así se había tomado aquella preciosa foto.—

La chica fue recorriendo las hojas de aquel álbum para seguirse topando con recuerdos; cada foto era una historia, — cuántas podían contarse de esas páginas?— Sin duda miles, se respondió mentalmente. Así decidió que el álbum, la acompañaría a Japón.

Amu miró el reloj y vio que había pasado una hora y media. Guardó la caja de las canciones, el álbum con las fotos, terminó de poner su ropa en la maleta, guardó los zapatos, organizó como pudo aquél cuarto, puso su laptop en la maleta de mano, buscó su visa, el pasaje y con eso habían pasado 2 horas más. Apenas y tenía tiempo de ducharse y salir al aeropuerto.

En eso un golpeteo en su puerta la sobre salto.

—Ya sabía yo que estabas con un desastre y sin terminar las maletas—una rubia bajita entró al cuarto mirando con reproche a la otra.

—Rima!—Amu abrazó a su amiga.

—Gracias por venir, serás mi salvación— la peli rosa miró con ojitos brillantes a su amiga.

—Lo sé, ahora corre a bañarte y yo termino de ordenar, traje el auto así que te llevo, no tengas afán—

—Gracias, gracias, te lo deberé toda la vida—

—Seguramente, jamás pagas tus deudas— soltó la más pequeña en casi un susurro

—Escuché eso!—Gritó Amu desde el cuarto de baño.

—Oído súper sónico— volvió a musitar Rima mientras se acercaba a la cama

—También eso— Expresó otra vez la peli rosa.

—Ayy!— la más bajita suspiró mientras terminaba de ayudarle a su amiga. Ése cuarto era un completo desastre y enredo, un tornado había pasado por ahí hace menos de 2 segundos.

Abrió nuevamente la maleta y vio aquél álbum. —Aprendiste a vivir con ellos ó no dejarás ir esos recuerdos— se preguntó la chica mientras doblaba ordenadamente la ropa. En menos de media hora todo estaba perfectamente puesto en su lugar. En lo que Amu había salido del baño lista, peinada y se había puesto a desayunar: chocolate y galletas, cortesía de su amiga.

—Eres maravillosa pequeña perfeccionista — refirió la ambarina mientras le tomaba los cachetes a Rima y se los halaba.

—Awww Amu. —Se quejo la otra. —Ya te había explicado los beneficios de ser una maniática del orden—

—Y vaya que beneficios—

—Bueno en vez de seguir demorándote, empezamos a bajar todo al auto—

—Como mande mi capitán— dijo Amu poniendo su mano en la frente.

—Esas cosas— Rima señaló las otras pertenencias de Amu con Ikuto. —¿Quieres que las tire?— preguntó dudosa la más bajita

—Mmmm, no—sentenció segura l de piel nívea. —Voy a tirarlas donde todo empezó, así que, por favor empácalas y mándamelas en una caja, sí?—

—Claro. Me imagino que no quieres en Francia nada que te lo recuerde, ni siquiera el pensamiento de que aquí botaste aquellas cosas —

—Elemental mi querida Watson— dijo en burla la chica.

Pero a través de esa sonrisa tranquila, Rima pudo divisar una gran melancolía, tal vez más profunda, que el mismo océano.

Las chicas bajaron todo y fuer guardado en el auto, Amu se despidió de su cuarto de estudiantes con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Cómo extrañaría la seguridad que esas paredes le propiciaban, la confianza que podía seguir adelante por hacer lo que más quería.

Quitó la nostalgia de su corazón y se recordó que en 3 meses estaría de regreso, eternos tres meses, y cuando volviera, sería para siempre.

Se subió al auto de su amiga y partieron al aeropuerto, debía estar 2 horas antes para migración, así que estaban justo a tiempo, media hora para llegar, pero por la vía rápido 20 minutos era suficiente.

Ninguna habló durante el camino y no era necesario, ya se habían dicho todo, la despedida había sido tácita pero dolorosa.

Por primera vez Amu se sintió feliz de haber abandonado Japón, junto con todas sus desventuras, así eso se haya significado su rompimiento total con quien amaba, también significaba haber conocido a Rima y las personas tenían razón cuando decían: "El amor pasa, los amigos quedan" Para siempre esta rubia estaría en su vida y eso no tenía precio.

—Gracias— dijo aún mirando al frente la peli rosa.

—Ahh, por qué? Traerte no es un sacrificio —pronunció la de cabello ondulado, aún sin comprender.

—No. Gracias por todo, por estar a mi lado, acompañarme, reconfortarme, recordarme que el mundo se mira con otros ojos, por ser mi amiga, yo realmente te agradezco— Amu miraba a Rima con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Baka— Pronunció la más bajita sonrosada mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos. —Gracias a ti Amu —

Entonces llegaron al aeropuerto, Amu pasó las maletas hizo la fila para registrarse y cuando era la hora de ir a la sala, se abrazó a su amiga y juntas por primera vez se permitieron llorar.

Click. El sónido de una cámara las alertó, ante ellas un peli azul sonreía conforme.

—Nagi?— preguntó confundida Amu.

—Pensabas que no me vendría a despedir de ti?— Pronunció con amabilidad el chico.

—Bueno, pensé que ayer lo habíamos hecho— dijo feliz la peli rosa.

—¿Y cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó curiosa la novia del chico.

—Me trajo el chofer, y le dije que se fuera —

—Ah sí, y ¿Cómo piensas devolverte?— volvió a preguntar la rubia

—Asumí que mi hermosa novia lo haría— dijo el de ojos cafés mientras besaba en la mejilla a una sonrojada Rima.

—Son adorables, cómo quisiera traerlos connmigo a Japón —musitó Amu con una sonrisa y los ojos llorosos. Así corrió donde sus amigos y los abrazó.

—Los extrañaré, prometan que me escribirán y me llamaran —

—Claro que sí—respondió el par de novios.

_Pasajeros del vuelo 593 con destino a Tokio-Japón, por favor dirigirse a la sala número 8. _

—Amu! Tu vuelo— Exclamó Nagihiko.

—Ahhh siii, adiós chicos, los quiero, Ittekimasu*— expresó Amu con su mano en alto y dirigiéndose a la sala 8

—Itterasshai* — contestaron los chicos con alegría.

Amu se sentía nerviosa y a la expectativa, recordaba hace un año sus pasos por los mismos pasillos pero en sentido contrario, lo único que no cambiaba eran los sentimientos, se iba con los mismos con los cuales llegó, tristeza, temor, anhelo, y _un vacío inmenso_.

Llegó a la sala de espera y pasados 15 minutos comenzaron a recibir los tickets. La peli rosa entregó el suyo y caminó al avión. Puso su maleta de mano en el compartimiento de arriba, se sentó en la silla, cambió el modo de su celular a vuelo, tomo el reproductor, escogió una lista, se puso los audífonos y dejó que el mundo desapareciera a su alrededor, sería un largo viaje y muchos recuerdos se anidaban en su mente, _otra vez._

* * *

><p>Ahora sí. Gracias por los reviews, la compañía, la motivación, las palabras bonitas. Ustedes son todas muy amables y me hacen feliz ^^ es realmente grato sentir que lo que haces le gusta a los demás ^^<p>

Recuerden que siempre estoy abierta a escuchar opiniones y pues que AMO los reviews, favorite story, review alert,author alert. No merezco tanto BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA T_T pero uds, me consienten *-* Ureshii *-*

**Espero leernos pronto. Besos a todas! :D**

**Att. Su fiel servidora Sui-AliRs**


	8. Silencio Total II parte

**¡Srtas.!**

T_T no me odien, sólo compréndanme no me voy a excusar y a contarles con acontecimientos que me acontecieron xD en resumidas cuentas, enfermedad de más de un mes, mucho trabajo, visita de mi mami a Chile :D vacaciones, otra vez enfermedad -.- y falta de inspiración *snif*snif* para terminar no pude comprar el álbum de **Super Junior** y estoy que me tiro por un balcón, quedaría como alma en pena pero así podría ir a Corea y escuchar el álbum muajajaja xD (Se me arrancan los enanitos del bosque)

Éste capítulo es la segundo parte prometida U_U (se va a un rincón y la rodea un aura lúgubre) se que dije que no me tardaría, pero soy una infiel por eso hay un lindo momento Amuto en el cual espero me perdonen y me digan sus críticas ;) el capítulo es corto porque hay cosas que no pueden ir allí! Mi cabeza las tienes dando vuelta pero se niega a dárselas a conocer xD (es una egoísta se lo diré por Uds.)

Espero que disfruten leyendo como yo escribiendo. Gracias por sus lindos **REVIEWS** y por esperarme con paciencia.

Besos melosos a todas **|*.*|**

**SC NO ME PERTENECE. Pero la historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Silencio Total II parte<strong>

* * *

><p>Su mente entró en un estado de conciencia lentamente, sintió un aroma fuerte y varonil, también un tenue dolor en el cuello. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con una camisa a cuadros, ella no recordaba tener puesta ninguna prenda así, de inmediato levantó su rostro esperando que fuera una mala pasada ó que siguiera dormida —por favor que no sea lo que me imagino, por favor por favor— su mente decía sin parar. Así como el sonido de una chicharra, de esas que se presionan en los concursos, comprendió que no se equivocaba, frente a ella un rostro impasible de una piel blanca como la de ella, cejas gruesas y castañas, una nariz perfecta tal como si estuviera hecha con la más dedicada métrica, ojos profundos de un café exquisito, casi miel, un cabello igual de castaño con aire despeinado, labios carnosos listos para ser besados. Y de nuevo la chicharra sonó en su mente, rayos! qué estaba pensando, o más bien no lo hacía, sus mejillas subieron de tono un poco y se alejó lo más rápido posible de ese ser. Sin duda había muerto y un príncipe encantando salido de fantasía la recogía para llevarla al cielo, al correrse hacía atrás se topó con el resto de espacio de su silla de avión, claro seguía allí. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? tal vez algunas horas pero... en qué momento se le había recostado a su compañero de asiento! si en verdad existía un agujero negro espontáneo, que apareciera y se la tragara de INMEDIATO, pero como no era una caricatura de MARVEL sino la vida real lo correcto era asumir U_U<p>

—Realmente lo siento, no se en que momento me recosté sobre usted, discúlpeme por favor— la peli rosa le expresó apenada al chico que tenía al lado, pero este simplemente levantó la vista de un libro que estaba en sus manos y posó sus ojos en ella, aquella mirada parecía insignificante pero Amu no entendió porque sentía una energía recorrerla desde los pies a la cabeza, esos ojos claros y dulces trasmitían fuerza y misterio, sin saber como se sentía atraída, deseosa de perderse en lo que tales orbes mostraba, pero la magia fue rota con la voz salida de aquellos labios...

Es de mala educación dormirse sobre las personas sin conocerlas; —la voz más dulce y seductora, como música en los oídos—. Pensó Amu ignorando el tono leve de reproche del interlocutor. —Pero es de más mala educación quedarse mirando fijamente a alguien hasta el punto del escrutinio—. Esta vez Amu calló en cuenta de la incomodidad del chico y se avergonzó más, simplemente no se explicaba porque había quedado tan atrapada mirándolo. Tratando de reponer la mala impresión ya causada decidió que lo mejor era disculparse luego darle la espalda y evitar más embarazosas discusiones.

—Realmente lo siento, se que está mal mirar directamente a una persona, más sin conocerla, es sólo que tenía que ver en quién me había dormido, por favor disculpe mi mala educación e ignóreme— la oji ámbar se giró mirando hacia la ventana con la cara roja y queriendo poder tele transportarse, mira que dormirse sobre alguien, después mirarlo hasta cansarlo y embobarse por su físico, Dios qué tenía el desayuno de Rima, naturalmente era despistada y después de lo ocurrido con Ikuto se había vuelto más retraída, pero esto rompía todo, hace mucho sus ojos no se posaban en ningún otro muchacho, ella sólo tenía vista para el peli azul, pero no comprendía que le pasaba, química, ¿que más podía ser? Nada, sólo eso…

Segundos pasaban pero Amu sentía horas, la persona a su lado respiraba a un compás tranquilo sin emitir ruido alguno. Estaba desesperada y frustrada, de pronto el aire parecía muy poco para compartirlo con aquel, sin duda tenía que ocupar su mente en algo de inmediato. Se levantó un poco del espaldar y buscó el reproductor por la silla sin encontrarlo, disimuladamente tocó sus bolsillos y vio que allí tampoco estaba, lo único era debajo del asiento, —qué momento más acorde para agacharse y ver a los pies de su asiento—, el tono irónico de su mente no se hizo esperar. A punto de levantarse e ir en la búsqueda del escurridizo aparato una mano se extendió en su dirección entregándole lo que le faltaba.

Se asombró de que él supiera lo que buscaba y más aún de que _él_ lo tuviera. —Gracias— dijo suavemente y lo tomo de las manos del otro; fue un roce corto pero cálido y no pudo evitar pensar que esa persona sin duda trasmitía seguridad. Tan absorta estaba sacando sus propias deducciones que no notó el momento en que aquella persona deslizó una mano sobre su mejilla, lo que la sobresaltó.

—Oh! ¿Qué haces?—

—Es extraño ¿verdad? Que una persona desconocida te toque, bueno así me siento cuando me miras fijamente, por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer— el chico terminó la frase y quitó la mano del rostro de Amu, luego fijó su vista nuevamente en el libro, inmutable, inmovible, como una roca.

La oji ámbar no pudo ignorar el hormigueo en su rostro y la zozobra en su interior, pero simplemente no podía despegar sus ojos de él. Tomo su reproductor y se puso los audífonos, buscó música que despertara su mente, debía estar en letargo para actuar de esa manera tan tonta. Miró su reloj de pulso y vio que simplemente llevaban 3 horas de vuelo, escasas 3 las cuales se había pasado durmiendo, ahora debía soportar las siguientes 8 horas con 25 minutos la presencia del peli café, la cual no le molestaría sino se quedara mirándolo exhaustivamente.

*sigh* suspiró tranquilamente y fijó su mente en la ventana, qué estaría haciendo Rima ó Nagi, cómo estaría el clima en Tokio, su hermana Ami iría al aeropuerto?

Cómo estaría Utau con su carrera de cantante y su relación con Kuukai, de seguro seguirían tan felices como siempre.

¿Se tendría que topar rápidamente con Ikuto? ó tal vez saldría airosa en esos 3 meses sin tener que verlo una sola vez… Pero su mente y su sentido común sabían que era imposible, él vivía cerca y estudiaban en la misma universidad, no verlo sería por ayuda divina, ojalá contara con ella, así no tendría tanto temor en su corazón y tristeza en el alma, así sería más fácil ir allí y poner una sonrisa que ya no poseía, sentirse segura, fuerte y valiente, nada como las sobras que era. Frágil, llorona y sentimental, *sigh* un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios, poner su mente en aquellas cosas no era mejor que observar a su acompañante.

El cielo a través de la ventana lucía claro y hermoso, mirarlo permitía que se calmara la ansiedad que llevaba dentro, sería como en la película Mulán, "aunque el viento sople, la montaña no se le arrodilla" Ikuto había sido más que un viento, un huracán. Pero no se arrodillaría, la vida seguía adelante y ahora ella iría al mismo ritmo.

**En Tokio**

—Ami, ¿qué estás haciendo?— una mujer de sonrisa amable entró a un cuarto lleno de cajas por armar y cinta por todas partes.

—Lo que debimos hacer desde hace meses— la peli-rosa respondió de manera decidida y cortante.

—Pero hija esas son las cosas de tu hermana, es ella quién debe decidir que hacer con ellas— la tristeza de la mujer de lentes fue notoria en su voz

—Okasa. ¿Crees que Amu será capaz de entrar a ésta habitación y ver cada foto junto a esa persona, rodearse de los peluches, las cartas y demás regalos que recibió de él?— la chica miró a su madre duramente pero a través de aquellos ojos fríos se escondía la tristeza, la decepción, ella creía en Ikuto pero esa persona era mentirosa y vil, jamás permitiría que volviera a lastimar a su one-chan

—Hija— las palabras salieron de la boca de Midori sin fuerza y terminaron con una mirada de comprensión. Ella también creía que todo se solucionaría, que era mentira. Considerar al peli azul parte de su familia y que él después lastimara a su Amu; era como perder a 2 hijos. Amu no sería nunca la misma y aquel muchacho amable de ojos zafiro _tampoco_.

Okasa, sé que decidimos esperar a que Amu llegara y ella misma empacara cada cosa, la tirara o simplemente la refundiera en el sótano, pero… cuando hablé con ella su voz no era la misma, y pensé que en cualquier momento se rompería. One-chan nunca me había parecido tan frágil y por eso no quiero que tenga que enfrentarse a todos estos recuerdos de nuevo, suficiente fue enterarse en París sola, por eso yo voy a guardar en cajas cada una de esas cosas y cuando ella este lista las abrirá y decidirá que hacer, pero por el momento, solo por unos segundos, quiero evitarle el dolor de mirar esta habitación y perderse en el año anterior.

—Mi Ami, que chica tan buena tengo—la peli café se acercó a su hija abrazándola y depositando un beso en su frente. A veces había que recorrer largos caminos para llegar a la meta, y solo esperaba que el de Amu no se siguiera extendiendo, con ese pensamiento salió de aquella habitación queriendo por un momento olvidar la tormenta que parecía empezaría.

%%%-%%%-%%%-%%%-%%%-%%%

—No, no, no y NO. ¿Cuántas veces tiene que repetir algo una persona para que sea entendida? O acaso mi japonés está siendo malo, tratamos en otra lengua, eso no va a ocurrir— una rubia caminaba de una lado a otro por una gran sala con los ojos llameantes, la frustración brotando de su cuerpo y la ira tangible como uno de sus brazos.

—Utau, cálmate, sólo serán 2 canciones, estas en todas tus facultades para hacerlo—una mujer hermosa con voz tranquila le replicó a su hija.

—Así fuera sólo que tuviera que doblar, ó pararme como una estatua en el escenario, si quiera tararear, dije y es mi última palabra, no cantaré allí, no para esas personas—

—No seas obstinada, sabes que se criticará que no cantes, eres reconocida, además es tu deber con la familia—

—¿Mi deber con la familia? Créeme, el solo hecho de ir a ese lugar ya me rompe el estómago y el corazón. Con tales cosas mi deber esta más que saldado, además si para ti eso es deber familiar pues cantando también rompería a alguien de mi familia. Así Aruto me grite, me encierre no cantaré en la iglesia ni en la recepción, yo ni siquiera hablaré en la boda de Ikuto y es mi última palabra— la muchacha salió decidida de aquella sala con la cara roja y sus manos en puños. ¿Es que acaso nadie entendía lo que significaba tener que ir a esa boda y encima cantar un canción de amor? Una que describiera el lazo fuerte de los que unirían sus vidas, que dejara claro cuanto se amaban, encima que fuera la canción que Ikuto había compuesto para Amu.

Ella estaba dividida, quería al peli azul, lo apreciaba, pero también quería a Amu. Con qué cara le contaría a su mejor amiga que cantaría en aquella boda! La sola idea le daba escalofríos, ella sabía cuan mal estaba la peli rosa, sentía que era traición, la más descarada jamás narrada o contada en una historia. Su amiga llegaría en pocas horas y tendría que enfrentarse a tantas cosas, muchas que seguramente terminarían rompiéndole más el corazón, si es que era posible.

Cuanto necesitaba de Kuukai en esos momentos, lamentaba aquel viaje que había hecho, lo único positivo es que Ikuto también se había ido y así se postergaría el encuentro de los dos.

A veces su mente no comprendía como el oji zafiro había dejado de amar a su amiga, parecía falso e irreal, por ella, Ikuto se había vuelto mejor persona, más amable, directo, sincero, como un hermano mayor para Utau, pero ahora era una sombra, alguien que sólo respiraba por su novia, la miraba con contemplación, con amor. Esperaba que Amu nuca tuviera que ver aquella mirada porque si a ella le dolía, no imaginaba lo que pasaría la peli rosa.

_8 horas, el tiempo inclemente avanzaba con delicadeza como sino supiera que hace mal, la chica de piel nívea pronto llegaría y el encuentro con el vendaval estaba cerca, tácito, listo para destruir todo a su paso_

_**En el pasado…**_

"_Moriría en tus brazos una y otra vez con tal de besar tus labios, mátame de amor pero antes regálame tu vida, hazme la promesa de que me pertenecerás aunque el mundo termine y la última gota de agua se deshaga subiendo como vapor al cielo. Rómpeme los dedos para parar la ansiedad y anhelo de tocarte, de fundirme a ti, sólo de esa manera te perteneceré y me pertenecerás y una vez cuando llegue el momento de cerrar mis ojos y abandonarme al fin; tu sonrisa será la luz que me de el contentamiento y la paz eterna."_

_Ikuto susurraba en el oído de Amu mientras los cuerpos se entregaban el uno al otro. Caricias lentas que se tatuaban en la piel, amarse era hermosamente dulce y ser correspondido sonaba como el canto de un ave que vuelve a ser libre, su primera vez era más allá que un poema, más allá de una canción. Él siempre tratando de evitar la combustión en su interior al mirarla y saber que cada día era más hermosa, hermosamente suya, quería ir despacio, tratarla como jamás había hecho con alguien, esperar siglos si fuera necesario, valía la pena con tal de no alejarla de sí. Era hombre y ella despertaba en él más que deseo, por eso era tan difícil parar de besarla o escucharla susurrar cuanto lo amaba._

_Aquella mujer no sólo acababa con su voluntad sino que a diario le hacía perder de a poco la cordura. Si la felicidad fuera costosa sería un pobre vagabundo esclavo de unos ojos dorados, se sometía a cada capricho de quien era más que su novia, su mejor amiga, su compañera, su vida entera. Y por eso estaban en tal situación. _

_Imposible decirle no, imposible controlar a su cuerpo y no ir al vaivén del de ella, perfecto bajo el suyo. Todo había sido planeado, la trampa más maravillosa en la que un hombre podía caer._

_Recibir una llamada en que su novia le pide ir a un lugar desconocido porque tuvo un percance de dinero. No era extraño creerlo, ella era tan despistada que podía olvidar la cabeza de no ser por el cuello. Además, después de haberle dicho que no se verían en 4 días quería morir por besarla, anhelaba oler su cabello y sostenerla en sus brazos para sentir que respirar quedaba de nuevo en segundo plano._

_Llegó a la dirección y se encontró con un edificio de lindos apartamentos a las afueras de la ciudad, según la llamada se había equivocado de dirección y se había quedado sin dinero pues se confió de las tarjetas y estas allí no servían. Pero… ¿qué estaba haciendo en tal lugar? Ya le preguntaría más tarde, más la sorpresa se lo llevó al encontrar a su novia con unos short pequeños y una blusa apenas de tiras, zapatos de tacón y el cabello suelto. Los ojos salieron de sus orbitas y el pulso aumentó a niveles incontables._

_Amu se le acercó con cautela para pronunciar_

—_¿Por qué tardaste tanto?—_

_Mientras su mano se posaba en su mejilla morena._

—_¿Q-qué su-sucede?—preguntó, claro que la voz le temblaba aquella habitación con una luz tenue y una ninfa hablando con inocencia y sensualidad, ser piedra en ese momento sería más sencillo._

_Me rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello mientras besaba mis labios con lentitud, en ese punto mi auto control pendía de un hilo y tenía que tragar fuerte sino quería cometer una estupidez. Pero sólo pude dejarme llevar por ella. Me llevo hacia una cama y me acostó allí, luego se puso sobre mí y fue desabotonado mi camisa, rosó mi piel y temblé pero no de frío, yo apretaba mis manos para que no cobraran vida, pero seguro mi cuerpo actuaría solo. _

_Sólo una parte de mí seguía consiente, la parte que tímidamente preguntó: ¿estás segura de esto? Y aquella misma parte escuchó claramente y con alegría un: totalmente segura._

_Dejé de ser un títere y me liberé de las cuerdas de mi hechicera, enredé mis manos en su cabello y olí el dulce aroma de su cuello, la ropa sobro y la piel quería tocarse, nuestros corazones se desesperaban por latir al mismo ritmo. Tocar su piel era cremoso y perfecto, cada parte de su cuerpo era una perdición de la cual yo me volvería adicto, hombros delicados, abdomen plano, su voz jadeante. _

_Ella también me recorría con temor, y me sentía hermoso por aquella mirada inocente con que me contemplaba, tal como yo la contemplaba a ella._

_Besos iban, besos venían y de pronto estábamos listos para el gran paso. Nos protegimos claro, y la sonrisa que me brindó para tranquilizarme era mejor que la magia. Se que le dolió pero ella me beso para quitarme el desespero que fue apareciendo en mi rostro al imaginarme que la había lastimado._

_Momentos después no había arrepentimientos, los dos nos sentíamos plenos, agradecidos y sin una pizca de ganas de detenernos. No sabría decir a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo nos amamos, cada momento a su lado era un minuto ó un siglo, yo perdía la noción del tiempo. La amaba más que a nada en el mundo y quería plasmar en su piel que ella me pertenecía, así como en la mía era claro que ella era mi dueña._

_Dormimos por horas pero entre horas nos amábamos de nuevo y yo era total y completamente FELIZ._

* * *

><p>A qué me merezco un review! :)<em><br>_

Bueno, me encantaría leer sus opiniones, diremos que el momento Amuto no es muy explícito pero cuido la categoría, además jamás en la vida he hecho un lemmon, creo que al igual que Joselyn moriría de combustión espontánea jajaja.

Les agradezco seguir conmigo en esta historia, en especial sus palabras de aliento, su motivación la cual hacen de mi trabajo pequeño algo GRANDÍSIMO. Me siento más que honrada que alguien tome el tiempo de leerme y poner lo que piensa, lo único que me queda es agradecer por todo _otra vez._

Espero nos leamos en pococ tiempo BESOS!_  
><em>

**AT. Su fiel servidora Sui-AliRs**_  
><em>


	9. Las heridas que más duelen no se ven

Y después de meses y meses y meses y meses D': de infidelidad… VOLVÍ! El público se estremece y alista los tomates *sonido de ovación* resuenan los 'BUUUUU' en todo el área. T_T y yo pido disculpas :'(

Les debo una disculpa a cada una de ustedes por su espera y amabilidad, porque me motivaron a seguir y me recordaron que esta historia también es importante para ustedes, lo cual me alegra muchísimo porque a veces uno olvida que personas tal vez al otro lado del mundo puede compartir tus sentimientos.

Espero lo disfruten y me dejen sus opiniones, me esforzaré por dedicarle más tiempo.

Este capítulo… ES PARA USTEDES.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: SC No me pertenece<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX LAS HERIDAS QUE MÁS DUELEN NO SE VEN.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Las heridas que más duelen son las que no sangran, ni se ve; porque no hay manera de atenderlas"<em>

_Ikuto… ¿No sabes que mi corazón se aprieta cada noche ante el recuerdo de lo que fue nuestro amor? A veces las memorias se tornan traicioneras y me envuelven en un mundo perfecto y liviano, dulce y sincero. Los caminos que recorren aquellos planes que hicimos van desvaneciendo a medida que el tiempo pasa. La sonrisa de nuestros rostros permanece sólo como el reflejo de las lagunas mentales, imaginarios…  
>Aún me inquieto si miro atrás, a pesar del tiempo mis manos tiemblan porque buscan a qué aferrarse, algo que no desparezca como las palabras.<br>Nunca más recibiré cosas tangibles… esas que se rompen al caer, como un vaso, un jarrón, como el amor…_

**Ikuto**

El miedo me persigue cada día, cada segundo que cierro los ojos. Para mí no hay momento de paz.  
>Ojos que se posaban en mí con aprecio ahora sólo tienen rencor, decepción. Dudan de la cordura que poseo (que me queda), ¿amar siempre tiene que ser tormentoso? Soy juzgado porque mis sentimientos están por encima de "lo que debo hacer  decir".  
>Más aunque el mundo entero perezca, termine… volvería a tomar la decisión que cuida mi amor.<p>

—¿En qué piensa el hombre de mis sueños? — Una morena sonriente y alegre atraviesa la estancia para posarse en la mesa de centro mientras extiende sus manos en busca de las del muchacho que tiene enfrente, sus manos se unen entonces en un lazo dulce, pero firme.

—Se preocupa mi hermosa prometida de que tenga en mente a otra— Ikuto pronuncia las palabras con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios pero con una alegría llenando sus ojos.

¡Jamás! –declara segura y confiada la chica– Tú no puedes querer a nadie más, ni siquiera pensar en otra… lo prometiste. – da por terminado el dialogo haciendo un mohín.

—Lo prometí Cici, lo prometí— el peli azul se levanta de la silla para rodear con sus brazos el dorso de la mujer. – Entonces su dolor se apaga, porque cuando está junto a ella, teniéndola así de cerca… todo cobra sentido y las razones para seguir adelante se vuelven suficientes. Su corazón se hincha y sabe que todo vale la pena. Si aquella mujer podía sonreír por siempre… él también lo haría.

**En el avión  
><strong>Nunca un viaje se me había hecho tan largo… más teniendo a un "amable" compañero de silla.

Llevar 2 horas hacia la ventana me tiene agotada. De repeso sentir su mirada en mi nuca y el escalofrío de la hostilidad que reparte. – Kamisama, seré buena si adelantas el tiempo –

Srta / Sr. —una de las azapatas se acercó a nuestros lugares con una sonrisa en la cara que parecía tatuada, entonces extendió 2 cartas lo que me obligó a moverme de mi posición "ignora al villano"– Gracias, espeté, pero el rubio a mi lado ni siquiera se inmutó, tal vez pensó que por estar de ojos cerrados y con audífonos se hacía invisible o pasaría por dormido, (que no era el caso por el movimiento que marcaban los dedos de su mano derecha), igual, _nota mental: hacer lo mismo el resto del viaje para conserver mi espalda y músculos sanos._

Viéndolo de cerca… no parecía arrogante, odioso, engreído… el rostro sin emoción, cabello brillando por los rayos que se colaban por la ventana… entrecerré un poco mis ojos como quién quiere visualizer lo abstracto y me golpéo mentalmente por considerarlo atractivo, focus a mí y cuando me dispongo a recibir el menu una voz hace que quiera ser tragada por la tierra _de Nuevo. _

–Aún con los ojos cerrados sé que te me quedas mirando *suspiro* – Amu se sonroja rápidamente y mira a todos lados como buscando quién le dijo por micrófono que lo observaba –

Eres muy predecible – el rubio abre los ojos con una media sonrisa pintada en sus labios, ante aquel gesto la chica queda desarmada. – No es necesario algo que me indique que me estás mirando –pronuncia seguro y arrogante– No importa, puedes mirar todo lo que quieras, si tengo suerte no tendré que verte después de bajar del avión.

Los colores se subieron a mi rostro como alcanzando el punto máximo de ebullición, una cosa es aguantarse uno o dos comentarios cuando sabes que haces algo indebido – defínase indebido en dormir sobre alguien sin pedirle permiso –pero esto… ¡oh! No. Mientras tengo una conversación de mi misma a mí misma, tomo aire y recuerdo que debo calmarme, en eso palabras vienen a mi mente trayendo ideas para quitar esa sonrisa arrogante de aquel 'perfecto' rostro.

Pero no se preocupe, si no es gracias a su suerte, podemos dejarlo en manos de la mía, nada quiero más que este avión llegue de inmediato a Japón. –_Jah! Touché, traga eso con mantequilla,_ sonreí con autosuficiencia anotando un punto para mi mientras giraba el rostro y ocuparme del menú. Pero tanta belleza no podia ser cierta y su replica no esperó.

Justo eso es lo que no quiero, – se quitó los audífonos, organizó su silla, recibió la carta de la azapata; a quien de hecho le otorgó una sonrisa angelical acompañada de un _Merci_ coquetón, y mientras ella se iba me miró y terminó su frase– seguro terminaría topándome contigo hasta en el mismo vecendario, ha sido suficiente de tu compañía por hoy y mañana; repite esas palabras todos los días.

Sonrió y fijó su vista a la lista de alimentos como dando por terminada la conversación. Y yo más roja que antes, sólo pude sumarle puntos a su respuesta dejando el marcador 3 a 1.

Para no seguir soportando mi auto-humillación mental, dediqué el tiempo a ojear la cartilla en manos… bueno, como siempre después que leí y reee leí los nombres, descripciones, etc. Opté por mi plato favorito; pollo con queso y champiñones, –_como siempre– _la voz de ikuto dijo en mis recuerdos haciéndome sentir infantil y molesta porque no podia ni escoger un plato sin recordarlo a él y a nuestras disputas porque yo quería comer siempre lo mismo en la visita seminal que hacíamos a mi restaurant favorito. Yo seguía con el mal hábito de revisar cada platillo como si realmente fuera una difícil decisión y él sonreía mientras miraba al mesero indicándole que yo quería la opción 43. Sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba sumergida en un recuerdo… que lo contenía a él.

_**En el pasado.**_

_Vamos Amu debes arriesgarte, escoger un plato nuevo, sé que amas el pollo y el queso, pero ¡ por favor! a estas alturas me sorprende que no tengas plumas. – Ikuto se burlaba de mí mientras tomaba mi mano con cariño sobre la mesa. Como ya era costumbre, visitábamos mi restaurante favorito cada jueves, y yo siempre tomaba el menú con la promesa de cambiar la opción y a la hora de pedir volvía a la misma receta; pollo con queso y champiñones.– Ja ja. muy gracioso Sr. Ikuto! – mi mirada rayada lo decía todo, mientras que afirmaba el agarre de nuestras manos – ¡Princesa! –me dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro– sabes que te amaría con o sin plumas, a ninguna gallina o pollito le quedarían major que a tí – y su carcajada llenó todo el lugar, y a pesar de que yo me ponía colorada de enojo, mi corazón se iba llenando a la medida que su voz retumbaba por el salón, cada cosa era una droga y un sueño, amaba tan solo el mirarlo. – ¡Perfecto!– dije sería– ya que no debo temer porque aquellas ovivíparas me ganen tu corazón… pediré lo mismo – con una sonrisa en nuetros rostros, terminamos aquella cena…_

El recuerdo se dipersaba de mi mente con la imagen de aquella sonrisa cómplice en nuestras caras, sin darme cuenta ví que mis manos temblaban poquito y un agujero se abría pronto en mi corazón. Y no dudé en formular la misma pregunta que me hacía todos los días, – ¿sería siempre tan doloroso recordar cada cosa? –

–Necesitas esto – levanté mi cabeza y ahí está aquel chico con una mirada inexpresiva extendiéndome un pañuelo, solo hasta ese momento percaté la humedad rodando por mis mejillas, así que recibí la tela y musito un torpe "gracias" y al secar aquellas gotas pienso en lo maravilloso que sería que el dolor interno se borrara tan fácil como las marcas de las lágrimas.

Pasan tal vez solo 2 minutos cuando nuevamente se acerca la azapata para tomar nuestras órdenes y por el resto del viaje él no vuelve a dirigirme la mirada ni a comentar nada, aquel silencio es todavía peor que no querer verlo. ¿Todas las personas cerca de mí tendrán que verme llorando por un hombre que tal vez ni me recuerda? Frustrada, cansada, sin entender qué hice mal, dónde fallé, sera que dejé de ser atenta o demostrar cuan importante era para mí, y así entre otras preguntas que solía realizarme cada que mi cabeza traía el tema, esa sensación de odiarlo y de odiarme porque cuando uno está enamorado siempre quiere justificar al otro y hacer de cuenta que sus errors no importan, todo para que no te duela sentir que tomate una pésima decision. El orgullo está muy arraigado para aceptar que se equivocó. Y uno entra en ese círculo vicioso de culparlo y justificarlo y después culparse a uno mismo a pesar de carecer de argumentos, entonces llega un momento en que respires como si fuera la primera vez y te repites que Ikuto no será al único hombre que amarás en la vida y aún no sera el único que tratará de lastimarte y que si para tí fue el primero, el único… no quiere decir que para él lo seas.

Siempre, cada vez que tengo esa conversación interna y que es más agotadora que disertar frente 20 personas que tienen un punto diferente a tí… cuando me repito 50 mil veces la mentira a ver si ésta es la vez que tengo suerte y me la creo _no solo lo amaré a él _yo… recogo mis recuerdos, las conversaciones a distancia, los detalles… y por más que trato sé qué aunque haya dicho sin saber la palabra mágica que le hizo tirar todo a la borda nada cambiará, si la entiendo solo querré decirle que nada tiene que cambiar, que YO podia mejorar, esforzarme más y cuando él me respondiera –suficiente, nada puede seguir como antes– yo por dolor le querría gritar: mentiroso, nunca me quisiste, desde el principio jugaste conmigo. Pero en mi interior sabría que es mentira, que aquellas veces, esos minutos, horas y noches compartidas no eran falsas; los abrazos en los que temblábamos el uno por el otro, el latir del corazón a un mismo ritmo acelerado y desenfrenado… sus manos bajando por mi piel y mirándome extasiado porque decía que yo era perfecta. Sus labios y ojos no podrían ser tan buenos mentirosos, porque para mí aún el rubor y los nervios no se actúan. Eso es lo que me repito siempre no sé aún si para mantenerme en pie o para que mi amor no quede negro y se vuelva odio.

_¿Ansiedad? La ansiedad es aquello que sientes cuando tu vida a empezado a depender de unas palabras...y ni siquiera son tuyas._

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí llegué U_U. Éste capítulo (corto lo sé :C ) fue hecho en mi trabajo, en medio de todo, tratando de sacar tiempo y de que las ideas tuvieran coherencia Y_Y a sumarle debo agradecerle públicamente a la persona que me rompió el corazón, Stefano, sin tí jamás sabría que se siente no entender '¿qué pasó?' y aunque él no sepa lo lea… libremente lo digo. FUCK YEAH! Jajaja.<p>

Es un capi triste y bueno… no puedo dar más, terminé una relación de 7 meses hace 15 días y pore so hay tanta carga de reclamos. Espero tenerles un capítulo más emocionante.

Por favor no dejen de esperar por mí!

**Gracias a:**

**Vale · Valentina · Guest · Janne-Amuto · Alexdel · MagyoChan12 · Joselyn21 · AryPrincxsaku · Lucy-nya · Pilii2.**

Sin ustedes no habría tenido la motivación para seguir. Han sido… mi mejor musa


	10. ¡Keep Going On!

**Tadaima!**

Pues finalmente **¡HE REGRESADO!** ha pasado más tiempo del que me hubiera gustado y en realidad no tengo excusa válida para tanta demora... 8 meses han sido eternos hasta para mí. Como muchas saben, en el último capítulo les conté que tuve el fin de una relación que sin duda me afectó mucho y me retraje en libros y muy pocos fics, tuve delirio de zombie pero regresé a la vida con más fuerza.

Este capítulo en una forma, es el crecimiento que logré obtener de mi experiencia y sin darme cuenta los sentimientos de Amu fueron un apoyo para mí y mi mal trecho corazón. Las buenas cosas nos dan recuerdos y las malas experiencias, a fin de cuentas de todas aprendemos.

Y a las que les da curiosidad; el chico en cuestión volvió a buscarme con la cola entre las patas y yo no he hecho sino reírme de sus intentos de ver lo que ya se perdió. Las primeras palabras van dedicadas a él.

Bueno no las entretengo más, disfruten y no quieran ahorcarme.

**¡Abrazos para todas!**

**SC: No me pertenece, solamente hago sufrir a sus personajes ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 meses después<strong>_

_Una misma persona no puede lastimarte 2 veces de igual forma; uno, porque ya no le crees con certeza, desconfías 50 % de lo que te dice o expresa. Dos, el sentimiento que tienes hacia esa persona es totalmente inferior al que sentías y créeme, difícilmente volverá a ser como antes._

Creo que después de tanto tiempo por fin estoy lista.  
>Al principio sentía que el tiempo transcurría a mi alrededor, pero no a través de mí.<br>Que las mañanas eran inventadas y las tardes sólo una pintura más, cada noche era un parpadear de ojos, ¿realmente es todo tan efímero?

¿Quién lo diría? Osaría alguna persona imaginarme un día sin pensarte, sin amarte… jamás. Era como traicionar; falso como quien dice que no necesita respirar.

Pero hoy finalmente, con el corazón ensanchado de confianza, de seguridad, soy libre de todas las cadenas y trabas que me traía tu amor. He dejado la niña dependiente, aquella que no decía cómo pensaba o qué opinaba de situaciones por temor de generar una discusión.

Me estás viendo, soy madura y autosuficiente, creo en mí y tengo ganas de luchar, nunca más podrás dañarme, nunca más caeré ante ti.

Ah y lo he confirmado, lo que no te mata… te hace sorprendentemente más fuerte.

%%%%%%%%%

No podría decir que no recuerdo cada cosa como si fuera ayer.  
>Hay millones de imágenes rondando por mi cabeza, y cada una de ellas contiene sonrisas y felicidad. A su lado yo no tuve miedo y no existía la necesidad de fingir fuerza, me recibió con los brazos abiertos llenos de un sentimiento que aunque no era palpable, te inundaba todo el ser.<p>

Porque jamás nadie me miró así, la mezcla justa de amor y deseo, ¿podría haberme sentido más querido? No lo creo.

Once de la noche, decidimos encontrarnos cerca de un parque, yo llegue antes y me sentía nervioso, era nuestra 2da salida desde que empezamos… y ella era perfecta.  
>Con una sonrisa en su rostro y las mejillas sonrosadas fue caminando directamente hasta mí, tenía tanta suerte de que me escogiera.<p>

Dijo hola con un tono nervioso, pero yo no pude evitar acercarme y tomar sus labios, no la dejaría jamás, estaba totalmente anonadado por ella.

Caminamos de la mano en silencio porque no había necesidad de palabra, les ha pasado? Esa conexión, esa plenitud que te deja perdido en otro… eso amigos yo lo sé, se llama amor y vaya que lo sentía por Amu.  
>Nos sentamos juntos en el pasto y hablamos de todo un poco, aún me sonrío si recuerdo aquel día, al final nos recostamos mirando al cielo mientras yo temblaba; un poco porque mi suéter era poco abrigador, y ella tan preparada como siempre nos rodeó con su bufanda. Tumbados sin pensar en nada concreto, supe que con ella no había necesidad como con las otras de estar en un lugar para entretenernos, preferiría mil veces tenerla sólo para mí y besarla cada que se me antojara antes de estar rodeado de música o una que otra bebida.<p>

Una mujer que me haga querer ser mejor, que yo anhele ser mejor, es la que amaré para siempre.

Y sí, aunque sea pasado, aunque ella ya no quiera saber de mí y me odie, ella tiene derecho a exigir al mejor y yo tuve que renunciar a tenerla por una promesa.

**En el avión**

Estábamos más cerca de Tokio, bueno sólo quedaban 3 horas.  
>Definitivamente las últimas son como las más largas, aunque pensándolo bien, todo el viaje en general había sido excesivamente extenso y estresante.<br>Había cambiado de sentimientos en cuestión de horas; del enojo al nerviosismo, de la indignación al llanto. Después de todo era el viaje más importante de mi vida.

Todo se definiría en los días que seguirían.

Me sentía renovada, una seguridad había crecido en mí desde que aquel chico había extendido su pañuelo en mi dirección. Yo era Hinamori Amu y tenía una familia que me amaba, amigos que me alentaban, tenía que seguir adelante. Sí, caerse duele; pero la solución no es llorar. Hay que sacudirse las rodillas y continuar caminando.

La sonrisa creció en mi rostro y entonces creí que podía mantenerme firme, luchadora. Iba a intentarlo y no me lamentaría más.

—Hay que reconocer que después de todo eres muy bella al sonreír— mi diálogo interno se quebró por el comentario que llegó a mis oídos. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Aquella persona me había hablado a mí?  
>Giré mi cabeza a la izquierda con los ojos como platos y una expresión de: "es broma" en mis cejas y ceño. Seguro lucía muy graciosa porque el chico a mi lado sólo pudo soltar una sonora carcajada que terminó por contagiarme también. Las personas a nuestro alrededor voltearon a mirarnos por el desorden que estábamos causando.<br>¿Qué estaba pasando? Después de parecer perros y gatos nos reíamos juntos como si lleváramos años de amistad; y debo decirlo, se sentía tan genial reír con sinceridad y sin tristeza.

Cabe relatar que la azafata se acercó con mirada de pocos amigos pidiendo que _bajáramos el tono de la voz, _pero yo noté su mirada de disgusto porque ahora el chico a mi lado parecía no ignorarme.

—Podrías dedicarte a la comedia, eres tan expresiva que trasmites a todo lo que piensas— soltó el castaño con lo que parecía una sonrisa sincera y por tanto no supe decidir si me estaba insultando o halagando.

—Como un libro abierto —respondí con amabilidad. Todos siempre me lo han dicho, estos ojos no mienten.

—Eso es agradable —dijo y luego giró su posición para quedar de lado y mirarme a los ojos.

—Tienes un lindo par de ojos dorado, y no lo tomes a mal; las antiguas culturas decían que eran ojos embaucadores, que hacían perder a aquellos que los contemplaran sin parpadear, me preguntó si me pasará lo mismo por observarte un par de minutos—

Tragué fuerte sin darme cuenta. Quien antes me tachaba de acosadora ahora parecía que me coqueteara y en mi cabeza yo sufría de un shock mind que parecía no poder superar.

Porque había escuchado bien y no había dicho _observarlos _ sino _observarte._

Dentro de todo, me sorprendía justamente porque las bipolares éramos nosotras, el sexo femenino, las de venus, etc. De dónde había salido este chico con su perfecta nariz y aquellos ojos capaces de embelesar al mundo.

Después de tener la extensa charla con mi cabeza y saber que aquel seguía mirándome como si me encontrara el objeto más interesante del avión _sí, pensé bien, objeto. _Decidí que no podía perder este round también, ya que al parecer, nos estábamos enfrascando (o yo nos enfrasqué) en una batalla donde el ganador tendría derecho a mirar con autosuficiencia por el resto del viaje, así haciendo acopio de la seguridad que no poseía le lancé lo primero que se vino a mi mente.

—Deberíamos comprobarlo y así podríamos descartar o afirmar esa mitológica idea. —

Su sonrisa se amplió más dejándome ver el perfecto juego de dientes que tenía, ¿este chico podría tener algún defecto físico? Ya sabíamos que de personalidad le sobraban las fallas, pero lo visible, lo palpable, lo que la ciencia podía testear ¿qué? Es realmente injusto que haya tanta perfección junta.

Levantó sus cejas como quien no da crédito a mis palabras pero no retiró la vista de mí. Y yo me sentía descubierta ante su escrutinio, pero también me alegraba de no estar pendiente de otra cosa que no fuera nuestra conversación.

—Me llamo Fran, después de todo es un gusto conocerte— extendió su mano derecha hacia la mía y me dio un apretón moderado; piel suave, dedos largos, uñas perfectas e inmaculadas, la lista crecería para confirmarme lo que ya sabía. Tenía todo de todo y sabía usarlo.

—Tienes razón, creo que sí será un gusto— sonreí de vuelta y también apreté su mano, después fui desajustando mi mano para retirarla aunque era una acción unilateral.

—Tocas piano—

Su afirmación me sorprendió porque no cualquiera sabría que las marcas y textura áspera en mis manos se debiera a que tocara.

Me quedó mirando como si le faltara algo para continuar y entonces caí en cuenta que aún no le decía mi nombre. —Amu— pronuncié y entonces sí soltó mi mano con delicadeza.

El resto del viaje fue realmente corto, las que parecían eternas horas se simplificaron a risas y minutos. Hablamos de tantas cosas diferentes que difícilmente puedo recordar.

Seguía siendo un odioso, pero era su estado natural. De pronto no fue tan malo topármelo de compañero de avión y sentía que esta persona haría una diferencia en mi estado de ánimo.

Fran y yo bajamos del avión y fuimos a buscar las maletas, pero en el pasillo que une el avión con la sala para llegar al aeropuerto la azafata que nos atendió durante el vuelo caminó hacia él y le entregó un papel cuidadosamente doblado; no hacía falta verlo para corroborar que era un número telefónico, un suspiro con sonrisa escapó de mi boca mientras internamente pensaba que yo no tendría las agallas para hacer algo así.

—Tu sonrisa es por…— Fran me miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados y conspiradores, imaginándose quién sabe qué tantas cosas.

—Sólo pensaba que yo no tendría las agallas para hacer algo así — respondí tranquilamente ofreciéndole una sonrisa serena.

No sé qué pasó por su cabeza pues su semblante se volvió serio y pensativo, subió una mano para sostener su mentón y quedó cavilando a la nada. La representación perfecta de la estatua de un filósofo griego.

Segundos después continuamos nuestro camino hacia la zona de equipajes, se notaba que aunque estuviéramos en el aeropuerto no era normal ver un hombre como Fran.

Su metro ochenta y ocho de altura, junto a un cuerpo delgado pero que aún la ropa permitía resaltar que era marcado no podría pasar desapercibido. A eso sumémosle la blancura de su piel y los asombrosos ojos.  
>Si bien el color de su cabello café castaño medio rubio no era tan extraño, diría uno… común, en él todo cuadraba y te dejaba sin aliento<p>

— ¿Amu, cómo es tu maleta? — salí de mis enredos mentales para reaccionar al llamado de mi acompañante.

—Negra con un cintillo rojo en el manojo— Fran se dirigió a la cinta corredera donde ponen las maletas y regresó con mi maleta en su mano izquierda y la suya en la derecha. Al parecer por el tamaño de su maleta (igual al de la mía) su estancia en Japón era por un largo tiempo, lo cual me reconfortó extrañamente.

—Gracias, no te hubieras molestado—

—Sino la hubiera ido a buscar estaríamos todo el día detenidos esperando que llegara hasta ti—

—Pero eso no es posible— repliqué sin caer en cuenta que justamente a eso hacía referencia, y los colores de mi cara ya se acumulaban en mis mejillas para replicar cuando la sonrisa en su rostro de nuevo me dejó sin habla.  
>—Realmente eres muy despistada Amu, será divertido conversar contigo—<p>

Me entregó la valija y nos dirigimos a migración, yo esperaba que por el horario no hubiera una fila tan extensa, contrario a lo que quería había muchísimas personas delante de nosotros haciéndome sentir cansada sólo de pensar las horas que nos tocaría esperar. Y es que debería ilegal que te hagan hacer fila después de un viaje tan largo.

Para mi sorpresa este tiempo también se pasó rápido y no fue incómodo, más bien entretenido.  
>Me enteré que Fran era modelo nacido en Alemania y criado en Francia. Hablaba 5 idiomas entre ellos inglés, alemán, francés, japonés y ruso. Era piloto de la Fuerza Aérea Francesa hasta que en un desfile un estilista se obsesionó con él y hasta que no aceptó ir a presentar un casting no le dejó en paz. Así que hacía algunas campañas pero su pasión era volar.<p>

Tenía 24 años y disfrutaba de leer y la música, sabía un poco de violín y de piano.  
>Yo sólo podía preguntarme… ¿Qué había hecho con mi vida en todo ese tiempo? Él sólo era algunos años mayor que yo y se expresaba como alguien maduro, centrado, interesante y culto.<p>

Tenía aficiones como el teatro, opera, visitaba museos y se divertía. Amaba su familia y leer. Sabía un poco de cocina pero más por su deseo de ser independiente y auto suficiente. Veía por los ojos de su hermana menor que aquí entre nos (mi mente y yo) nos imaginábamos que era una belleza andante.  
>Creo que Fran no pensó que llegaría a sincerarse tanto conmigo o a relatarme tantos detalles de su vida, yo estaba curiosa cada vez más por escucharlo y sumergirme en sus relatos. Y por mi parte, hace mucho tiempo no me sentía tan tranquila hasta el punto de olvidar mi razón de venir a Japón y por qué no quería estar aquí.<p>

Cabe resaltar que Fran nunca me preguntó por qué lloré en el avión y eso fue un detalle más que me hizo sentir cómoda.

Una policía nos preguntó si veníamos juntos a lo que al responder que sí pasamos a una caseta de migración, la amable señorita nos sonrío y selló nuestros documentos, Fran siguió con las 2 maletas y mientras tanto la señorita me guiñó un ojo y me susurró _"¿son todos así de guapos?, tu novio es un sueño"_ yo aunque le sonreí quedé más roja que una fresa y asentí mientras continuaba mi trayecto.

A los pocos pasos le di alcance a Fran y acerqué mi mano para tomar mi maleta pero terminé posándola sobre la suya. En ese momento me sentí igual de torpe que en el avión y solo quería que apareciera un agujero y me tragara!

Fran se detuvo y mientras yo miraba mis zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante sobre la faz de la tierra, pasó mi maleta a mi lado derecho y tomó mi mano izquierda cerrando los dedos en un agarre.

Me sobresalté hasta más no poder y mi loco corazón comenzó a latir de manera desenfrenada. Hace mucho tiempo, como milenios un hombre diferente a Ikuto no tomaba mi mano, si bien en Francia todo es más desinhibido yo soy japonesa acostumbrada a que la cercanía de este tipo o besos son con tu pareja. Subí mi mirada y Fran me sonreía un poco nervioso.

— Te parece bien ir así mientras salimos del aeropuerto… es un poco incómodo como me observan y de seguro si me ven con una japonesa no resultaré tan diferente. —

Como autómata dije sí con mi cabeza y continuamos caminando.

Ya estábamos cerca de la salida del aeropuerto y la verdad no quería soltarme de esa mano.

En poco mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un grito familiar.

— ¡One-cha! — frente a mi estaba Ami con su sonrisa resplandeciente y mi corazón dio un vuelco y me embargó la emoción más pura que habría sentido jamás.

Ami llegó hasta mi y me abrazó al cuello mientras sollozaba poco y yo solté mi maleta para pasar mis brazos por su espalda, pero no dejé la mano de Fran.

Cuando Ami levantó su vista se fijó en mi acompañante y su rostro se quedó con una expresión estupefacta digna de foto. A su vez, bajó la mirada a mi mano y la vio entrelazada a la del chico castaño.

Vi su sonrisa endemoniada aparecer y una corriente eléctrica me recorrió de arriba abajo.

— Después de todo, no te enojarás porque he limpiado tu habitación de tantos trastes cursis — Pronunció mi hermana y al nombrar lo que menos quería pensar la burbuja en la que me había encerrado se rompió como la cáscara de un huevo.

No era un sueño, estaba en Japón e Ikuto se casaría. En mi cuarto solo habían recuerdos para mí y basura para él.

—One-chan, gomen—

Aquellas palabras me trajeron de nuevo a la realidad.

—No te preocupes— pronuncié y evité su mirada.

—Te presento a Fran, lo conocí en el avión y viene a quedarse un tiempo en Japón. Fran, te presentó a mi hermana menor, Ami. La loca de la moda que te nombré en el viaje —

Fran recobró la compostura y dejó de mirarme con preocupación para extenderle la mano a Ami, solo hasta ese momento soltó mi mano.

— Es un gusto Ami, aquí entre nos te ves más simpática y amable que tu hermana. También sueles dormir encima de desconocidos en el avión—

— Jamás lo he hecho, hay gente así?—

—Me quitas un peso de encima, ya comenzaba a pensar que tal vez era un mal de familia y tal como dije a tu hermana arrancaría corriendo hasta que no me la topara ni por error—Por mí no tienes que preocuparte si algo aprendí de casa, fue decencia—

— ¡Oigan!— vociferé, se olvidan que estoy aquí y ¿escucho todo?

Su carcajada llenó los espacios y me sentí nuevamente feliz de haber regresado a casa.

Retomamos nuestro camino con Ami a la cabeza indicándonos donde había dejado el auto, durante el trayecto Fran retomó mi mano y la ansiedad me llenó de nuevo el pecho.

Ami no hizo comentarios al respecto y solo caminó y preguntó cosas varias del viaje. Llegamos al auto y me sorprendí al ver la bonita camioneta que Ami había traído. Muy amplia e impecable, de seguro el nuevo regalo por parte de papá.

—Te quedaste muda porque es un lindo auto ¿verdad?— me preguntó sonriendo como si ella tuviera el conocimiento absoluto.

—En realidad me sorprende que en un año ya hayas dañado tu auto anterior y ahora papá se haya visto obligado a comprar uno nuevo para ti, no tienes arreglo— con ese argumento mi sonrisa se ensanchó y sé quenada podría rebatir mi argumento tan bueno.

— El auto es para ti, sigo conservando el mío im-pe-ca-ble—

Excepto eso, me dije mentalmente mientras recibía las llaves de un auto que apenas sabía que tenía.

— Amu creo que… —

—Te llevaré a donde vayas Fran. — Repliqué antes de que terminara, dado que ya asumía lo que diría y yo no tenía nada de ganas de llegar a casa.

Fran asintió y poco a poco fuimos subiendo el equipaje al maletero; aunque replicó porque yo quería ayudarle a cargar me di cuenta que era innecesario pues él se las apañaba bastante bien solo.

No hubo necesidad de insinuarle a Ami que se hiciera atrás ya que ella se deslizó primero que nosotros mientras yo iba hacia el puesto del conductor.

— Recuerda que soy muy joven y atractivo para morir— pronunció mientras me abría la puerta del conductor y se dirigía hacia el lado del copiloto.

— Lo sé — dije y suspiré cansada.

— Si me pasa algo te rondaré por el resto de tu vida y te haré las noches un infierno —

— ¿Serán peores que las horas en el avión? — le dije divertida mientras arrancaba el coche.

— Oh, creo que ni siquiera podrás imaginar cuán peores. —

Nos dirigimos camino al hotel donde se hospedaría y en el hall ya lo estaban esperando una serie de personal.

Al bajarse del auto todos se inclinaron en una reverencia formal y se dispusieron a dirigirse al maletero en fila india.

—Amu, ¿permites que abran tu auto? —

— Por supuesto — dije y sacaron el equipaje de Fran.

— Sr. El otro equipaje llegó hace poco del avión y como indicó el chofer se regresó con su auto —

Entonces fue mi momento de quedarme fría, ¿qué otro equipaje, qué auto y en qué momento avisó para que llegara directamente al hotel?

Gracias Kairo.

— Amu, lamento mi descortesía pero debo ocuparme de unas cosas ahora, sin embargo me encantaría que aceptaras cenar tomar un almuerzo conmigo mañana—

¿Almuerzo? ¿Mañana? ¿Habría visto la hora? Eran las 19:00 horas podría haberme invitado a cenar, pero él estaba ocupadísimo.

— Me encantaría invitarte a desayunar pero creo que sería mejor para ti descansar adecuadamente, por tanto me conformaré con esperar tu compañía unas horas más, recibirte radiante y reírme de tus ocurrencias—

Aquella explicación sonaba como si hubiera escuchado mi mente y no pude evitar sonrojarme por lo infantil de mi actitud. Claramente él también estaba cansado y quería dormir, y yo, bueno yo ni entendía porque quería seguir viéndolo cuando por fin podría librarme de su presencia.

— Sino te agrada la idea no te preocupes, podría ser en otra ocasión o tal vez… sabes dónde encontrarme— Fran se giró y señaló el hotel, a poco alguien se acercó con una tarjeta y él escribió atrás algo y la extendió para mi.

—No hace falta — negué con mi cabeza y saque unas notas de mi bolso y escribí el número de mi casa. — ¿Ami tienes el mismo número aún? — escuché un leve sí y continué escribiendo.

— Por el momento no tengo número de celular pero mañana podrías acompañarme a encontrar uno después del almuerzo, claro, si te parece. Si te parece bien vendré hasta aquí a eso de las 12:30 así habrá tiempo de encontrar una opción de almuerzo que satisfaga a los dos. —

—Te recogeré, solo tienes que darme tu dirección, yo no soy de aquí pero cuento con personas que sí— su bonita sonrisa me contagio y extendí otro papel con la dirección de casa.

Ami y yo subimos al auto e hicimos el recorrido a casa, durante el recorrido sacó todas sus garras para comerme viva y saber de _dónde había sacado a ese hombre _a ciencia cierta tampoco yo lo sabía, pero de ser la peor experiencia se tornaba a una muy agradable. Internamente no dejaba de repetirme lo curioso del destino y lo maravilloso, los golpes dueles el triple de lo que deberían y las sonrisas llenan menos de lo que parece que llenarán. Me sentía extraña pero tranquila.

Prácticamente ignoré todas las preguntas de Ami y me limité a conducir a casa, lo único que necesitaba, era mi maravillosa cama.

* * *

><p>A qué estuvo largo no? pues llevaba como 3 semanas escribiendo de a poquitos y hoy he tomado a la musa del cuello y la he amenazado para que dejemos de postergar las cosas, me ha tocado una descaradísima.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado y que al igual que yo se hayan dejado atrapar por Fran; este hombre va a causar muchísimos problemas ¡ni se imaginan! disfrútenlo.

Y a Amu, tal vez uno quiera juzgarla duramente porque se dejó deslumbrar rápidamente por una cara bonita pero... cuando te sientes tan poquita cosa y llega alguien que te sonríe como si fueras la más brillante constelación; el mundo te tiembla (más si es tan atractivo como Fran) que a todo esto está inspirado en un amigo que me ayudó a superar al anterior desgraciado; es un sol y merecía aparecer aquí. (Aunque a cambio de conocerlo en un avión, me lo encontré en un metro, pero eso es otra historia).

Pasteles para todas y espero recibir hasta tomates :)

**Gracias por su apoyo y por recordarme que esta historia también es importante para Uds.**

Créanme que **¡LAS QUIERO!**

**Sui-AliRs.**


End file.
